


25 Days of Christmas

by green_feelings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, fluffy, happy H/L ficlets for every day of December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> This is my little Advent Calendar for the Larries ♥ The ficlets are based on your prompts, so thanks a lot for participating and sending them in! I had a lot of fun writing them. Not all of them are beta'ed. For the ones that are, thank you to [Tina](http://coldandemptybedroom.tumblr.com), [Heidi](http://infinitelymint.tumblr.com) and [Kara](http://decisions-and-revisions.tumblr.com) ♥
> 
> A Merry Christmas to all of you!

Louis was sure he would regret this.

Overnight, thick snow had fallen, covering the ground, painting the scenery white. The morning was cold, the asphalt beneath Louis' feet a little slippery, frozen over during the night. It was pretty; the house in front of him still wrapped in silence, looking peaceful covered in untouched snow.

He stood leaning against his old Ford that he had bought after his eighteenth birthday from the money he had saved up over years of working at Toys'R'Us. Every minute of annoying children making a scene and blaming him for the wrong size, price or even colour of a toy had been worth it. Louis loved this old car -- a lot of memories were attached to it.

With a grin, Louis checked his mobile, thoughts wandering to the road trip he had taken with Stan the first summer after he had bought the car. They had driven up north, had camped out in the woods, getting drenched every day. Eventually, they had left the tents in the trunk and had slept in the car. There were also countless times he had driven the girls -- all of them or just one of them -- to school or afternoon activities. Just recently, Louis had driven Lottie to a date, a day he would never forget.

There were memories of Harry too, obviously. They had met when Harry had run into Louis' car, leaving Louis with a heart attack. He had come out of nowhere, running over the street and crashing straight into the side of Louis' car. When Louis had jumped out, Harry had lain sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the sky. He hadn't been hurt, had just declared that he would skip class, since now he wouldn't make it on time anymore. Somehow, Louis had ended up driving Harry home, and there, he had ended up, drinking tea with Harry.

Louis thought of all the times they had kissed in this car, all the times they had snogged full-on, and all the times they had used it as a hideout to have sex when both their homes were packed with people. This car had provided a safe place when they needed time alone and a shelter from the rain numerous times.

If anything were to happen to Louis' car, he didn't think he could take it.

"Lou!"

He lifted his head, looking up from where he had been typing up a text to Harry. A smile spread across Louis' face when he saw Harry approach, a beanie pulled low over his hair, a few curls peeking out and grazing his cheeks.

"Good morning," Harry greeted him, not hesitating a second to get in Louis' space, hands coming to rest on Louis' hips.

"Morning, babe," Louis greeted him back. "Ready?"

Harry nodded, leaning in briefly to peck Louis' lips. "Mum says we should come in for breakfast after."

"Is she making pancakes?"

"Mum's special," Harry confirmed, grinning.

"I'm not gonna pass up on that," Louis murmured, stealing another kiss before he turned. "Let's get this over with."

Harry rolled his eyes when he got into the driver's seat. "Don't act like it's such a burden. You offered!"

Louis really wished he hadn't. What if Harry was going to crash his precious car? Maybe it wasn't the newest or the best car in the world, but it was Louis' and he had so many memories attached to it. He wasn’t sure he could trust Harry -- an inexperienced newbie -- with this.

"Lou," Harry said impatiently, holding out his palm. When Louis hesitated to hand over the keys, Harry tackled him from the side, pressing Louis back into his seat. Harry's face was so close, Louis went a little cross-eyed trying to look into his eyes. "I won't crash your car."

"But, Haz," Louis protested, fingers curling around Harry's biceps. "It snowed last night, and the roads are slippery, and I know you think it doesn't make a difference, but it does."

"That's why you're here," Harry reminded him. "To help me out with that."

"I don't think I can do much when you steer the car into another one," Louis argued dryly.

"Don't act like I'm a baby," Harry huffed and snaked two fingers into the front pocket of Louis' jeans, fumbling for the keys. He pressed another kiss to Louis' lips before he slumped back into his seat, starting the car.

He was, though. Harry _was_ Louis' baby -- inexperienced and clumsy and a mess, most of the time. Yet, clever and witty, too grown-up for his age and responsible, too.  Louis knew that Harry wasn't really a baby.

It'd be fine.

Harry steered the car slowly out of the driveway and onto the empty road. They had chosen a Sunday morning during Christmas time because Louis had anticipated that not many people would be out. At least he had been right about that.

"Lou," Harry said again, not taking his eyes off the road. His tone was gentle, yet accusing.

Louis noticed that he was clutching to the door handle, his whole body tense. He bit his lip and tried to relax.

"I'm not gonna kill us," Harry promised. "You have to give me instructions, though."

"Instructions?"

Harry glanced over at him. "I've done this in theory only."

"How did you get the car on the road, then?" Louis shifted closer to the middle, hand coming to rest over Harry's on the gear stick.

"Just did what I thought would work."

Louis laughed nervously, then pointed at Harry's feet. "Guess you need to change gears, first of all."

Trying to stay calm, he watched Harry furrow his brows in concentration, his feet moving slightly, as Louis helped him shift the gear stick in the right moment. The car jumped a little, but Harry still beamed at Louis as if it had gone perfectly.

"Alright, babes, we'll probably keep it at that," Louis said. "Don't want to go too fast."

"What's the point of this if I don't get to practise properly?" Harry shifted gears again and the car made another jump, but he sped up a bit. "See. Everything's good."

"Keep your eyes on the road," Louis groaned.

"I got it, Lou." Harry slowed down as they reached a crossroad, carefully checking left and right.

"Too fast," Louis panicked, fumbling with his hands. "Can't take the turn like that!"

Harry shifted gears again, slowing the car down even more, and the engine promptly died down. Both of them sat frozen in their seats before Harry burst out laughing.

"Too fast? Are you shitting me?" He gasped for air and reached over to smack a hand on Louis' thigh. "I was so slow, it literally died!"

"There's snow, Harold!" Louis crossed his arms. "I just didn't want you to kill us."

"Oh, fuck off." Harry rolled his eyes and started the car again. "I'm going back for pancakes. This is ridiculous."

"What?" Louis sat up straight. They had only been on the road for ten minutes. "I thought you wanted me to teach you how to drive?"

Harry smirked at him briefly, taking the turn slowly to get back on the road home. "I'll ask someone else."

"What?" Louis gaped.

"I'm not gonna do this with you," Harry answered, shaking his head. "You're worse than my mum."

Glancing at the road, Louis tried to ignore the little jump the car made when Harry shifted gears again. "Are you saying I'm not a good teacher?"

"No," Harry replied. "You’ve taught me great things. _Really_ great things." He shrugged, turning to park the car back in the driveway. "Driving’s not on that list, apparently."

Louis was about to shoot back an answer, but then realised that Harry turned off the engine and pulled out the key. "You just drove back while arguing with me."

Harry smirked. "You of all people should know that I'm a fast learner _and_ good at multitasking."

"How about I get my nerves together while we have pancakes and then we try again?" Louis offered, reaching over to touch Harry's thigh.

"Maybe I'll just ask Liam." Harry leaned closer, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You won't," Louis huffed, claiming Harry's lips.

Chuckling, Harry rubbed their noses together. "If you promise to behave, we can go again after breakfast."

Louis smiled, cupping Harry's cheek. "If you promise not to crash my car."

Harry pushed him playfully, making Louis laugh.

"That's it, Tomlinson! No pancakes for you."

\---


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was sent anonymously :)   
> "either harry or louis get the other in a 'secret santa' at work and agonizes over what to get him. they don't know each other all that well, so in order to get a really good gift, they start talking more and getting to know each other... hope it's doable in your word count!"  
> I took a bit of creative freedom with this one ;p I hope you still like it! 
> 
> Enjoy the read ♥

Harry who?

Louis tilted his head slightly, staring at the paper in his hand.

"Who's Harry?" he whispered into Liam's ear.

"Lou, you're not supposed to tell me who you got!" Liam rolled his eyes, quickly bunching up the paper in his fist. Louis had already seen the name on it, though. Niall -- that lucky fucker had drawn Niall's name. What an easy one.

"Didn't get you, so what does it matter?" Louis shot back. "Now, who is Harry?"

Liam frowned, then shrugged. "Think he's in Public Relations? Floor seven?"

"PR," Louis repeated, wrinkling his nose. "Those people are a bit posh."

"Whatever, mate." Liam got up to go back to his desk, presumably. "Just get that guy something nice for Christmas and be over with it."

"Says the guy who got Niall," Louis muttered, turning back to get to work, too. He had better things to do than worry about what to get a stranger for Christmas.

It was a feeble attempt from the administration to promote good relations among the staff. With more than a hundred employees, there was no chance for everyone to know each other. Louis had no idea why they even tried.

That's why he quickly forgot about his Secret Santa assignment, work getting in the way, as well as Christmas shopping and preparations for the family gathering. By now, he was perfectly schooled in buying gifts for girls -- twenty-four years of having to buy gifts for four sisters and a mother for Christmas and birthdays had taught him well.

He sat in one of the empty staff rooms during lunch break, wondering what he should get Liam and Niall when he was interrupted in his thinking. Usually, no one came into this room. It was at the very end of the corridor, had no coffee machine or windows, and it was fairly small. Louis always came here to have some time to himself.

Right now, a lanky guy came in, a banana in his hand and silky curls framing his face. They looked a bit greasy, those curls, but not in a way that looked unkempt.

"Oh, sorry," the guy said, biting his lip when he spotted Louis.

"Don't be," Louis answered, gesturing for a chair. "It's a staff room."

Curly smiled and sat down cross from Louis, peeling his banana. "I don't mean to, like, interrupt you."

"Interrupt what?" Louis asked. "I was just having lunch."

"All by yourself?"

Louis shrugged. "Having twenty minutes all to myself is nice, at times."

Curly tilted his head, taking a bite from the banana. "Since you're on this floor, I guess you're in finances?"

"I am. Haven't seen you around here before," Louis pointed out. "So I’m guessing you're not?"

"I'm on floor seven."

"Public Relations?"

"No. Marketing."

Louis thought about it for a second. "That means you're creative?"

Curly laughed, but still nodded. "I guess I am."

"Perfect." Leaning in, Louis held Curly's eyes with his. "What is a good Secret Santa gift for a stranger?"

"Uh," Curly answered and his face fell. "That's difficult, isn't it? I'm struggling with the same problem."

"Whoever came up with that Secret Santa plan has no idea what they're doing to us," Louis complained. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I have no idea what to get the guy I got."

Curly hummed. "I think it's okay to keep it simple. Chocolate is always a good thing."

"Sure," Louis agreed. "But that would just show that I haven't thought about what they could really need, wouldn't it?"

"Then you'll have to find out more about them," Curly said, standing up to throw away the banana peel. "Maybe you'll make a new friend."

"Isn't that the intention behind all this?" Louis smirked, crumpling the paper of his muesli bar in his fist.

At the door, Curly turned to him again, shrugging. "It'd be nice if it worked."

Louis couldn't help but nod, smiling. Something about the guy with curly hair and twiggy legs was endearing. "I guess."

Curly beamed and waved at Louis quickly, then left the room.

+++

In the end, Louis had not found out who exactly that Harry guy was. He had bought chocolate-covered banana jelly -- which probably had been inspired by the curly guy he had met the other day. In a quiet moment during lunch break, Louis had sneaked upstairs to find out where exactly Harry was working and had left the Secret Santa gift on the guy's desk.

Mission accomplished.

Whoever had drawn Louis' name was a complete twat, though. The day was almost over and he hadn't received a gift. It was a bit of a disappointment, but then again, it was just a stupid thing organised within the company. He'd just finish up the rest of his paperwork and then head home. Tomorrow morning he'd drive up to Doncaster and fully enjoy the Christmas holidays with his family.

"Don't you think it's time to wrap up for today?"

Louis looked up and saw Curly stand at the other side of his desk, hands behind his back. He glanced around and found that everyone else had already left.

"Um," Louis answered, eloquent as ever.

"It's almost six," Curly pointed out. He wore a black coat and his hair was tied in a bun. Louis noticed that he had green eyes.

"I guess," Louis answered. "What are you still doing here?"

Curly smiled brightly. "Giving you your Secret Santa," he announced cheerfully, dimples pressing into his cheeks.

Louis felt a bit blinded. "What?"

"My Secret Santa gift for you is a date." Curly revealed a single red rose and held it out for Louis.

Staring, Louis couldn't even blink. He felt his eyes go dry and his jaw drop open.

"I'm Harry, by the way," Curly added, blushing. "And, if it's okay with you, I'd like to go on a date with you."

"You're..." Louis shot up from his seat. " _You're_ Harry?"

"Thanks for the banana jelly," Harry giggled. He was still holding out the rose. "It's something I really could need. Anything banana is always great, really."

Louis dropped his pen and frowned slightly. "And you think I could really need a date?"

The blush on Harry's cheeks turned a shade darker. "I think you could really need a boyfriend, actually. Which should be me."

And maybe Louis should sit down again. This guy couldn't be for real.

"But it would have been a little strange to give myself as a gift for Secret Santa, don't you think?" Harry mused.

"You don't think this is strange?" Louis asked, baffled.

Harry shrugged. "It was either this or chocolate."

Louis couldn't help but laugh. He threw his head back and started laughing, then he took the rose. "I don't like chocolate," he admitted, still giggling.

"So I guess I made the right decision," Harry pointed out, positively beaming.

Shutting down his laptop, Louis grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then he held out his hand, a warm feeling spreading inside him when Harry took it without hesitation.

"Take me on a date then, Harry."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was sent in anonymously, too.   
> "prompt: au where H & L both love Love Actually and L shows up at H's door to reenact the "to me you are perfect" cards scene. Or the other way around, I don't care. :)"  
> I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Enjoy the read ♥

Harry woke up when he heard the doorbell ringing.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep while watching Love, Actually. The TV screen was looping the DVD menu, and Harry couldn't remember how much of the film he had actually watched.

The second thing he noticed was that he was completely alone. A blanket was spread over him, covering his body from feet to shoulders. It was warm and comfy, but Harry thought his head had been resting in his boyfriend's lap when he had dozed off. Why wasn’t that the case anymore?

When the doorbell rang again, Harry was reminded that he had been woken up by exactly that. The house was quiet, nothing moved, which confused him even more. Was he supposed to get up and open the door? What did he have a boyfriend for when he didn’t even open the door, knowing that Harry was asleep on the sofa?

Rude, he thought as he stumbled out of the living room, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and thought of all the things he'd have to do tomorrow before they could drive up north to Harry's family. There were still gifts to wrap and a pudding to prepare, and Harry should either get started on it tonight or get up really early in the morning.

When he opened the door, he saw Louis on the doorstep, wearing a thick jacket and a scarf, his cheeks rosy from the cold. He held a big white cardboard in his hand and turned it around before Harry could even manage to get a word out.

What was Louis on about?

He held up the cardboard, and Harry noticed that it was more than one. "What---"

_Say it's carol singers_ , Louis had written on the cardboard in bold, capital letters. Harry gasped and turned his head instinctively, blinking into the fairly illuminated living room. When he turned back, Louis looked at him expectantly.  

"It's carol singers," Harry said into the silence of the house.

Louis smiled and bent down to turn on the CD player. A portable CD player. Harry was fairly certain that Louis didn't even own something like that. He had probably borrowed it from Zayn. Zayn seemed like the kind of guy who owned a portable CD player.

Silent Night started playing and Louis removed the first cardboard, revealing the second.

_With any luck by next year_ , it read, and Harry pressed his lips together, glancing up at Louis' face. He knew how this would go on, and fully expected a set of David Beckham pictures in a second.

_I'll be married to this guy..._ , Harry read and his heart dropped a little. His breath got caught, but he still had to laugh when Louis revealed the next cardboard that was a collection of embarrassing pictures of Harry.

In the first, he was sleeping, drooling on the pillow case, with hair terribly messed up. The second one was pretty old, taken on Niall's 23rd birthday, where Harry had spilled Kiwi juice all over his front. The last one showed him on a playground, sitting on a teeter-totter, making a pouty face.

Louis grinned and showed the next one, which read, but for now let me say, and Harry stifled his laughter, looking back at Louis's face. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and his cheeks felt hot, although it was so very cold outside.

_With all hope and a clear agenda_ , Louis' next cardboard read, making Harry take a deep breath. _And just because it's Christmas_ , it went on, quickly followed by the next phrase. Written in parentheses, it stated, _and at Christmas you tell the truth_ , to which Harry locked eyes with Louis again. The smile was gone now, replaced by a serious look in those blue eyes, clear and earnest.

_To me you are perfect._

Harry bit his lip, nodding slightly, as if to answer. However, he knew that he wasn't supposed to talk yet, so he kept it in.

_And my wasted heart will love you_ , Louis’ next cardboard read. _Until you look like this..._ , followed, and then he showed a picture of actual Bob Geldof in a shabby suit and with his grey, thin hair only covering half of his bald head, his face wrinkly and looking tired.

Harry laughed again, shaking his head -- he would never wear a suit like that. Louis smiled back at him and then revealed his last cardboard, which read a simple _Merry Christmas._ Harry mouthed it right back to Louis, smiling affectionately.

He watched Louis pick up the CD player and turn around, making his way down the street. For a moment, Harry leaned against the door frame and grinned to himself, needing a moment to process what had just happened.

"Lou!" He called out then and dashed down the pavement, catching up with Louis. When he turned, Harry threw his arms around his neck and held him close.

"What took you so long?" Louis complained, voice muffled against Harry's shoulder. "It's bloody freezing out here." He nuzzled closer, shoving his cold hands beneath Harry's jumper.

Harry didn't even flinch. He kissed Louis' hair. "Guess I needed a moment. What was that?"

"I thought you'd recognise it," Louis muttered. "I mean---"

"Of course I recognised it," Harry cut him short. "Why did I do to deserve it, was my question."

Louis chuckled. "Because I love you."

Harry drew back enough to frame Louis' face. "You're perfect to me, too."

Louis smirked, his eyes holding so much mischief, Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "I'll never look like Bob Geldof, though."

Shaking his head with a laugh, Harry leaned in and kissed Louis, let their mouths slide together softly. Louis' lips were cold and dry, but quickly warmed up beneath Harry's. They sighed at the same moment, Louis' fingers pressing into Harry's skin.

"Are you gonna come back in now?" Harry asked. "You still gotta help me wrap your sisters' gifts."

Louis pouted. "Don't I get a reward for this really romantic gesture?"

"You did this so you wouldn't have to help me wrap presents?" Harry snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"You could consider it," Louis pointed out.

Harry took the CD player to carry it for Louis, intertwining his other hand with Louis' free one. "Well," he said with a smirk. "I had something different in mind as a reward..."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for taking your time :)))) ♥


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt came from [pursuitofreason](http://pursuitsofreason.tumblr.com/). It said "A fluffly canon-fic about H/L celebrating Christmas with their kids is always fun :))"  
> I hope you like it, love. I threw in Louis' birthday too... hope that's okay! ♥
> 
> Have fun!

"Papa! Papa!"

Harry groaned when he felt the mattress dip and then bounce, their five-year-old daughter bouncing up and down on her knees. He pressed his face into the pillow and shut his eyes tightly, hoping that if he just played dead, she would go away again.

"Papa!" Lynn demanded stubbornly, tugging at his arm.

Harry gave up and turned his face to look at her. "Calm down, Lynn."

"When will Daddy come home?" she asked, crawling closer to Harry.

Harry lifted the duvet for her to crawl under and into his arms. "Any minute," he answered through a yawn. "Said he'd be back before we wake up."

"I'm awake and Daddy's not home," she complained.

"Is your brother up, too?" Harry asked right away.

"No, he's still asleep. Can I go wake him?"

Harry tightened his grip on her. "Let him sleep."

He still refused to open his eyes, so he kept listening to Lynn babbling away about what she had planned for the day. It was Christmas Eve, and also Louis' birthday, so she had a lot of plans. Louis was coming home straight from L.A., where he had to take care of some business for his label. One of his acts was about to break the American music market, which was a huge deal and required Louis' presence for all crucial decisions.

"Do you think we can dress Nathan up as a reindeer?"

Harry snorted out a laugh, humming quietly.

"You did not just agree to that, did you?"

Harry opened his eyes, and saw his husband by the door, their three-year-old son in his arms. He looked pale and exhausted, eyes circled by dark shadows, but there was a smile on his face, as well as that look of satisfaction in his eyes. That look of pure content and happiness he only got when he held his children.

Lynn sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, holding out her arms. Louis stepped closer so she could wind them around his waist. He combed her hair with his fingers, smiling at Harry when she nuzzled closer.

Nathan was sleepy too, apparently just woken by his father and carried over to the bedroom. He had his head on Louis' shoulder and blinked slowly.

"What are you standing there for?" Harry asked, patting the mattress. "Come here."

Louis gently lowered Nathan onto the bed before he lay down, too. "Is there a reason why you two are up at four in the morning, making evil plans?"

Lynn crawled back into Harry's arms, but faced Louis. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"It's too early to start the day, though, baby," Louis told her. "You'll be tired all day."

"Can we sleep in your bed?" she asked.

Harry noticed Nathan had already fallen back asleep. He reached out to brush the soft, golden curls from his face. "Of course you can."

"It's your birthday, Daddy," Lynn whispered. "And Christmas."

"It is," Louis confirmed. He scooted closer, resting an arm over their daughter to reach Harry. Their fingers tangled, and Harry closed his eyes again. "And I demand a big Birthmas breakfast later."

"I'll make it!" Lynn announced. "Papa showed me how."

"We'll do it together," Harry promised. "Sleep first."

She wriggled a little, her bum rubbing against Harry's stomach and he smiled, squeezing Louis' hand. When he fell asleep again, he felt content and calm, and finally _home_.

Christmas could come now.

+++

When Louis woke up, only Nathan was still there.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw his son sitting next to him, Harry's tablet in his lap. He was watching something Christmas-y, Louis could tell from the jingle bells and carols. That was a little odd, because Nathan had a favourite film that he usually watched at least twice a day. It was about apple compote, and there was a spider with a French accent.

Maybe Harry would make apple compote for their roast tonight.

He could hear the music being turned up in the kitchen and a moment later, Harry and Lynn started singing along to Michael Bublé. Lynn's voice was good, and she liked singing almost as much as her fathers.

"Daddy," Nathan whispered when he noticed Louis was watching him. He abandoned the tablet and launched himself on top of Louis. "Merry Christmas!"

Louis laughed and hugged him close. "It's my birthday, not Christmas."

"Happy Birthday," Nathan corrected himself without missing a beat. Then his face fell, and he looked at Louis with a frown. "I don't have a present for you."

"That's alright, love," Louis reassured him with a smile. As long as he got to wake up with his baby boy cuddling up to him, and his husband and daughter singing along loudly to Christmas songs in the kitchen, Louis didn't need any presents.

"Papa said it's okay if I give you my love," Nathan mumbled, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "But I can't really wrap that nicely and give to you?"

Louis laughed, rubbing his cheek against his son's hair. "Papa's right. That's a lovely gift. And you could deliver it with a kiss. That would be nice. What do you think?"

Nathan sat up and wound his short, chubby arms around Louis' neck before he pressed kisses all over Louis' face. Giggling, Louis returned the gesture, which ended in a tickle fight, and Louis pinned to the bed, begging for mercy.

"Hey Nate," Harry's voice came from the door, so Louis turned his head to spot him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a fond expression on his face. "Do you think Daddy deserves his Birthmas breakfast now?"

Nathan stared at Harry for a moment, then he leaned in again to plant another sloppy kiss on Louis. Yelling "Birthmas!!!" he dashed out of the room, past Harry and out of sight.

Smiling, Harry walked in and Louis held out a hand, waiting for Harry to reach him and take it.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Harry said quietly. "I'm glad you're home."

"Already got my first present," Louis bragged as he sat up in bed. "All of Nate's love, just for me."

Harry laughed gently and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I knew you'd like that one."

"If Lynn has a similar one, I got everything I wanted." Louis brushed a curl from Harry's face that had escaped the bun on top of his head.

"What about me?" Harry wanted to know.

Louis smirked. "If you got something similar, I would hope you'd have a different way of--- giving  it to me."

Chuckling, Harry leaned in, framing Louis' face with his hands. "Kisses wouldn't be enough?"

"Kisses are fine for now," Louis murmured before he let Harry close the gap and kiss him properly for the first time in days.

"Papa! Daddy!" Lynn yelled from the kitchen.

Harry drew back and grinned. "I love Christmas."

"Best time of the year," Louis agreed, pecking Harry's lips once more before he got out of bed.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the kitchen where they were greeted by their children's laughter and excited voices. While Harry served his Birthmas breakfast, Louis sat down and Lynn immediately climbed onto his lap, her hair smelling of shampoo and frying grease. Nate was already munching on one of the muffins Harry had made for their afternoon tea when the family would come over.

Yes, Louis loved every single bit of it.

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! ♥


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, it gets later every day. Still the 5th in my time zone, though. Also, thanks to everyone letting me know I got the da wrong yesterday ^^; Haha!  
> For today, [cosenoditea](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com) sent in a prompt. I have to give a bit of info on that. Their prompt was: "Like, Harry or Louis with feline characteristics? Like, usually it's just cat ears and a tail, but they can have more pointed teeth, claws, whiskers, things like these :D"  
> That immediately reminded me of the Manga "Loveless", where people have cat ears and tails and lose those with their virginity. Which... is kinda weird. But I still had to use it, because I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> C, I hope you like it, love. I'm sorry it's probably not really what you've asked for ^^; I love you lots! ♥
> 
> Enjoy the read, guys!

He still had his ears.

Harry stared at the boy across the room, fascinated by his face and delicate body. His ears and tail were dark grey, looking soft and fluffy. Harry had the urge to touch them.

His own ears had been gone since he was seventeen, when he had lost his innocence to some bloke at a party. Harry didn't regret it, not a bit -- it got rid of the stares, and basically everyone knew now that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Which was the interesting part about the pretty boy across the room. He didn't look too young, actually, but if he still had his ears and tail, it meant he was a virgin. Harry would have bet that the boy was older than twenty, but maybe he wasn't.

Of course he was swarmed by handsome men. It looked like he entertained a bunch of them with some amusing story, but Harry could see in their eyes what it was they were really after. Such a sweet face, sharp features, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes, coupled with a body that looked simply sinful -- Harry guessed he had the same look in _his_ eyes.

Without realising what he was doing, he excused himself from Nick and Greg and crossed the room. Gently, he touched the boy's arm to draw his attention to Harry. The boy turned to him with a questioning look on his face, tilting his head slightly.

"Hi," Harry greeted with a smile, trying to come across as calm and casual.

"Hi," the pretty boy said back. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to borrow you for a second?" Harry gently curled his fingers around the boy's arm and tugged him closer.

The boy hesitated, glancing back at the men surrounding them, but then nodded. "I guess I can spare a second."

Harry grinned and dragged him along, over to a quiet corner. He had the urge to adjust his headscarf, but held back. He would look like an idiot.

"So," the boy said when they stopped, hidden from everyone else's view. The music was playing so loud that Harry almost didn't catch it. "Who's doing me the honour?"

"Harry." Holding his hand out, Harry smiled, knowing that his dimples would help do the trick.

The boy took his hand, a bit of a curious glint in his eyes. "I'm Louis."

"You're really pretty, Louis," Harry told him, not even trying to hold back.

Louis laughed, blushing a little. "Thanks."

"I mean, you probably guessed it already, but I just can't stop wondering how a gorgeous boy like you," Harry said and reached out to graze his fingers over one of Louis' cat ears, "Still has these."

Raising a brow, Louis gave him a slow smirk. "I don't think that's a stranger's business."

"I don't think any man in this room would agree with that."

Louis leaned in, bringing his lips close to Harry's ear. Not raising his voice, he said, "Maybe that's what I like about it."

Harry's pulse sped up, he could feel his blood heat up in his veins, bubbling up boldly, as if it was lava rushing through him. He turned his head slightly, and Louis didn't move, their lips just inches apart. Louis watched him through thick, dark lashes, eyes clouded and much darker than before.

He wanted to say something, anything to keep the moment, to add more heat, but Louis beat him to it. With one slick move, he pressed his body against Harry’s, grinning again.

“Oops,” he breathed out.

Harry sprawled his fingers over the back of Louis’ back, keeping him close. “Hi.”

“You’re really pretty, too, by the way.” Louis traced one finger over Harry’s cheek, smiling gently. One of his ears was twitching and Harry couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and touch it. Just a short brush of fingers against soft fur.

“Guess we’d make a good couple then,” Harry pointed out.

" _I guess_ that was longer than a second, Harold," Louis murmured then, tearing his eyes from Harry's and stepping back.

Harry instinctively reached out and curled his fingers around Louis' wrist. "Give me another."

"I have a feeling there's much more you want me to give you," Louis mused, all humour gone from his voice.

Harry smiled, holding on. "You have no idea."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It was a busy weekend. But, here I am with Day 6, and the next one will follow soon.! I hope you guys were not too disappointed :(  
> The prompt was sent in by [chelsea-frew](http://chelsea-frew.tumblr.com/): "I have a prompt idea: For some reason, H and L are estranged and have not seen each other in a while; they run into each other somewhere on L's birthday and rekindle their relationship. (If this sounds like ES in a way, it's because that was perfect.)"  
> I tried to make it different from Empty Skies and hope you like it ♥ 
> 
> Warning: this one is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Have fun!

Christmas always reminded him of Louis.

It had been two years since Louis had gone off to Barcelona. After he had finished school, Louis hadn't wanted to go to university straight away, he had wanted to see the world and live an adventure instead. Even though Harry had understood the decision, it had been hard to let Louis go.

On a rainy afternoon in September, they had sat on a bench, miles between them already, when they had decided that it would be best to break up.

Two years, Harry thought as he followed Niall into the pub. It had been two years since he last saw Louis. Harry hadn't heard of him once during that time.

It was Christmas Eve, and according to Niall, Louis had been back for only a few days. He wanted to catch up with friends, rekindle friendships, as well as celebrate his birthday. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be part of all this, but Niall had insisted that he came along.

He spotted Louis the moment the door fell shut behind him. He stood by the bar counter, arm slung around a boy's waist, a glass in his hand. He didn't look too different; maybe a little thinner, maybe older, maybe even more attractive. His air was longer, a dishevelled mess framing his face, fringe falling over one eye.

It only took a second, as if Louis could sense Harry staring at him. He turned his head and stared back, eyes locking with Harry's.

"Louis!" Niall yelled loudly, and in the next moment, they were hugging. Louis broke the eye contact, focusing on Niall. "Mate, how have you been?"

"Great," Louis answered. "Can't believe it's been two years. It went by like weeks."

It had, Harry thought. His heart beat so loudly, as though it had only been two weeks since he had last seen Louis. And yet, everything was so different.

"Lou," a boy said, approaching Louis and Niall. He was absolutely stunning. Black hair, gorgeous cheekbones, his dark eyes framed by even darker lashes. Harry had never seen a prettier person than that boy. Harry remembered that Louis had had his arm around that guy's waist when he had come in. "Your food is getting cold."

"Zayn, this is Niall," Louis answered, as if he hadn't heard what Zayn had said. "You remember? I told you about him, and how---"

"Of course I remember," Zayn said softly, extending his hand to Niall. "He talked about you all the time."

That stung. Harry felt his heart throb painfully, because he wasn't the person Louis had told all of his friends about.

Niall and Zayn went towards the table, falling into an easy conversation. Harry stayed behind, uncomfortably fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Maybe no one would even notice if he fled the room now?

At that moment, Louis looked back at him, though, stepping closer. They stood in front of each other, both lost for words, awkward silence stretching between them.

"Um," Louis managed to get out first. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah," Harry replied, trying to find something to say. "It's been a while."

_Too long._

Louis lifted a hand to gesture at Harry. "You look different."

"A bit." Harry refrained from the urge to touch his own hair.

_Too much._

"Have you been well?"

"Yes."

_No._

Silence rested heavy over their heads, then Louis pointed behind himself. "Come join us?"

Wordlessly, Harry followed and sat down next to Niall. There were a lot more people, some of whom Harry still had contact with, some of whom had left town just like Louis, and Harry had never heard or seen of again.

They involved him in their conversations quickly, and he only managed to sneak glances at Louis every now and then. When Louis told a story of how he got lost in Barcelona and everyone at the table  listened, Harry watched him quietly. He admired how Louis' eyes wrinkled when h laughed, how he touched his hair mindlessly, messing it up even more, and how he captured everyone else with his brilliant aura.

"You must be Harry."

Harry turned, and noticed Zayn sliding into Niall's empty chair. He curled his fingers around his cold beer bottle, trying to come across as calm as possible. "Um, hi."

"I'm Zayn. I'm glad to meet you." Zayn smiled -- and even his teeth were perfect. Nothing was fair.

"Same," Harry answered politely. He wasn't sure he meant it, though.

"Lou told me about you," Zayn admitted. "Like, a few things, at least."

"There's not much to tell, I think." Harry focused on his bottle, rolling it between his fingers.

"He talked two hours once, only about your curls and your smell."

Shocked, Harry's head snapped around to Zayn and he stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"He didn't talk a lot about you. But when he did, he couldn't stop himself," Zayn went on. "Sometimes he said things like 'Harry would like this' or 'I wish Harry was here to see it'. And then he acted like he had never said it."

Harry turned to look at Louis again, his heart aching, and his fingers twitching to reach out. Louis sat too far away, though.

"Just," Zayn added, leaning closer to Harry. "I have no idea what went down between you two, but Louis's definitely not over it."

Harry kept thinking about it throughout the night. They ordered more beer, they ordered shots, they ordered long drinks. Niall brought one drink after another to Harry, and when they left the pub, Harry blindly followed the small crowd. It was cold outside, the sky dark, and rain was falling, soaking Harry's hair.

"They wanna go to a club," Louis said, suddenly beside Harry.

Harry blinked at him, shivering slightly. His head was a mess, aching horribly, and the alcohol was blurring his vision. He couldn't think.

"Would you rather  go home?"

It was Christams Eve. Harry should go home, wake up tomorrow morning and celebrate Christmas with his family. Forget that he met Louis. Forget that he was back. Forget what he had been told.

"With you?" he asked instead.

Louis reached out, the seconds stretching, leaving Harry a nervous wreck until Louis' fingertips touched his jaw. "With me."

Harry only nodded.

+++

When he woke up, his head didn't ache that much anymore. He needed a moment to come to his senses, then he remembered last night, and noticed Louis snuggled up to his chest, still asleep.

Oh crap. They hadn't had sex, at least. But he had still taken Louis home, and into his bed. Nothing had happened -- nothing. Not even a kiss. They had just lain here, cuddling and softly talking in a dark room, as if both of them had tried to catch up with the past two years.

As gentle as possible, Harry tried to sneak out of  bed. He carefully detached himself from Louis, but suddenly, Louis held on tighter, arms sneaking around Harry's waist, so Louis was spooning him from behind.

"Stay."

Harry wanted to put up a fight. Instead, he relaxed and nuzzled back against Louis' warm body.

They had a lot to talk about, a lot of things to sort out. For now, however, all that mattered was Louis holding him and pressing little kisses against Harry's neck.

"Hey, Lou," Harry mumbled softly, tangling his fingers with Louis'.

"Hm?" Louis hummed.

"Merry Christmas."

Louis hesitated a moment, stopping his motions, before he spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Haz," he whispered, lips spressing against Harry's neck, his breath warm on Harry's skin.  "There's no one else I'd rather spend it with."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading ♥


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely in time, Wheeee!   
> Today's prompt came anonymously, and I very much loved it from the second I read it!! One of my personal faves :)   
> "hiii! I hope you're still taking prompts :) so I thought about H finding a box on the park with two tiny puppies. L passes by and stops to see what is wrong w/ the guy sat on the ground hugging the puppies. H says he can't afford to take care of them both, so L offers to take one of them (he's always wanted a pet). H doesn't want to part them, bc they're brothers and they will be /sad/. So L then says they can arrange dates -for the sake of the puppies of course- and you know what follows ;)! x"   
> Thank you, lovely Anon, I hope you like what I made out of your prompt! :) 
> 
> Enjoy the read ♥

Harry stopped when he noticed the strange noises. He frowned and looked around, trying to spot where they were coming from.  Tilting his head, he followed the noise, passed a bench and looked behind a big tree, but he couldn't see anything. There was a bush not too far from him, so he went there and peeked behind it. He still didn't see anything, but the noises were definitely coming from somewhere nearby.

It did sound a bit like a baby, actually -- and Harry had never been able to ignore a baby. Now, all he had to do was find out where exactly that baby was. Just to see if it really was a baby, since it actually wasn't very common to find babies in between bushes in the park.

What he found instead when he stuck his head between two bushes, made him gasp in shock.

There was a small cardboard box, soaked with water and covered in dirt, lined with a plastic bag. Two black puppies sat in the box, making heartbreaking noises.

The ground was muddy and cold, the sky grey and the air misty -- typical December weather. A certain death for two helpless puppies.

"Oh no," Harry breathed out and reached into the box. The puppies immediately pressed against his hand, licking his fingers and making excited noises.

"Are you okay there?"

Harry jumped, turning around quickly.

There was a man standing behind him, looking slightly worried. He wore a football strip in red and white, hair held back by a black headband, and seemed a little out of breath. Harry wondered if he wasn't cold in those shorts. Then again, those shorts showed off some very well-shaped legs.

Harry realised that it must have looked a little strange, him stuck in a bush. "Um, no, actually not," he remembered to answer.

"Can I help you?" The guy immediately offered.

"Maybe," Harry said and turned back, to retrieve the box and put it between them. "I think I just found two abandoned puppies."

Footie Boy gasped, kneeling down. "Who would abandon puppies?"

Harry knelt down too, looking into the box. "That's awful."

"They're really cute." Footie Boy picked up one of the puppies, and it started to squirm in his hold until he gently pressed it against his chest, patting its wet and dirty fur. "These poor things. They need food and a whole lot of love."

Harry's heart skipped a beat, because -- what a lovely boy. He was truly nice and caring and so affected by those poor puppies' fate. It was endearing.

"They must have been here for days," Harry pointed out, picking up the second one. "They're wet and cold, and scared." He cuddled the little puppy close and it yelped quietly, rubbing its head against Harry's chest.

"We can't leave them here," Footie Boy decided. "We'll have to take them to a shelter."

Harry nodded, but when he tried to put the little puppy back, it started to resist and bark quietly. Footie Boy struggled the same with the puppy he hold, and they exchanged a quick look.

"They shouldn't be forced to go back into that thing," Harry murmured, and Footie Boy nodded. "Maybe we can carry one each?"

They stood up and went over to the bench Harry had passed earlier. Footie Boy sat down, placing the puppy in his lap to calm it down. "I'm Louis, by the way."

"Harry." He sat down next to Louis, holding the little puppy close. "Will they be alright in a shelter?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"They need someone to properly take care of them," Harry said, shrugging a little. "No one there will take them into their bed and cuddle them so they'll forget about being abandoned so heartlessly, right?"

Louis gave him a long look, and Harry noticed that his eyes were of the bluest blue. "Do you think about keeping them?"

Harry bit his lip, looking at the puppy in Louis' lap, curled up and seeking warmth. "I don't think I can raise two dogs, to be honest."

"Well--"

"One wouldn't be a problem, though," Harry found himself saying before he even thought about it.

Silence stretched between them, filling the air, while Louis kept staring at Harry.

"Are you implying that I should take the other one?" he eventually asked.

"Well, it already loves you," Harry argued, gesturing at the little dog resting its head on Louis' thigh. "You saved it. Abandoning it again isn't really an option, is it?"

Louis laughed a little and then shook his head, looking back at Harry with a fond expression. "I guess you're right."

Harry beamed, happy that neither of the puppies would have to go to the animal shelter.

"There's a problem, though," Louis stated, frowning slightly.

"What?" Harry wanted to know.

"They are siblings, so we can't separate them, can we?"

Harry blinked, realising that Louis was right. They couldn't tear apart those two. They had been taken from their mum already, and each other was all they had left.

"But," Louis added, giving Harry a warm smile. "We could make sure they don't have to be apart completely. Like. Meet up for playdates and such, you know?"

For a moment, Harry couldn’t comprehend that, but then he realised what Louis was talking about. "We can go on walks together. And visit each other, so they get to meet regularly, yes."

Louis held out his pinky. "It's a deal."

Without hesitating, Harry hooked his pinky around Louis'. "Pinky Promise."

+++

Harry woke up knowing that he was being stared at. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know Tuck was sitting in front of the bed, staring at Harry's face.

"Lou," Harry groaned, reaching behind himself to pat Louis' hip.

Louis stirred, slowly coming awake. He was curled around Harry, face buried in Harry's hair.

"Your dog is staring at me," Harry complained.

"Because he knows it's your turn to walk them." Louis let go and rolled over, tugging the duvet over his head.  

"It's Christmas," Harry argued. "At least on Christmas morning their walk could wait until after seven, for once."

"They're dogs. It’s a morning like any other to them," Louis mumbled. "And you're going to flip out if one of them ends up peeing on the carpet again."

Harry sighed, turning over to pull Louis close. "Let's go together?"

"No," Louis answered coolly.

"Please, Lou," Harry whined. "It's Christmas morning. Let's have a walk together."

He knew exactly that Louis would give in. He couldn't say no to Harry. Never. That's how he had ended up adopting a Labrador, and that's how he had ended up marrying Harry, too.

"Okay, okay," Louis finally said, lifting his head to kiss Harry's lips briefly before leaving the bed.  Pete got out of his basket, jumping excitedly to greet Louis and Louis bent over to cuddle him. "Hey, good morning. Good boy."

Harry watched them fondling, patting Tuck’s head before he got out of bed and followed Louis into the bathroom.

Later, when they finally left the house, Pete and Tuck running ahead, Harry took Louis' hand. It had been almost six years, but that winter morning he had found two abandoned puppies in the park had been the best thing that ever happened to him.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading ♥


	8. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Today's prompt is not Christmas-y. Have a break from all the Christmas fluff and enjoy some football AU :D   
> The prompt was sent in by [thesolitudeandme](http://thesolitudeandme.tumblr.com/), and I loved it especially because that moment is important to every German football fan!   
> "Soooo I've had this idea since the world cup, when Germany played against Ghana. Basically H&L are both on the same team and then one of them collides with a player from the other team, like Müller did and the other one (i don't care who is who) get's there to help, like Klose did... and it's all very cute but also angsty because they're scared etc. I hope you know what I mean :D"  
> Thanks a lot for the prompt, love. I hope you enjoy what I made of it! ♥
> 
> Have fun you guys!

It wasn't just any final game.

It was the Champions League -- and they had worked so hard to get here. Louis wouldn't let anyone take that victory away from them.

Only two more minutes were left to play, and they were one goal ahead. The number one priority was to keep it this way, to keep them in the lead and prevent Bayern Munich from getting a goal. Together with Niall and Liam, Louis sprinted back in front of their own goal, closing their defence.

There was no way through for Robben, two players blocked him when he tried to get through to the goal. The ball was played to the other side, and Louis lost sight of it for a second.

Thirty seconds.

That was when it happened.

Louis couldn't follow, but he saw Götze coming out of nowhere and break through their defence, so he set off after him. He played the ball over to Schweinsteiger who had come from out of nowhere. Louis' heart sank in his chest, but when Schweinsteiger jumped up to take the ball with his head, Harry was there, all of a sudden.

They collided -- Schweinsteiger's shoulder crashing against Harry's head, and Harry went down, their goalie fetching the ball.

Harry didn't get up.

Panic crawled up Louis' chest, paralysed him for a second. The game went on, all players back in formation. Except for Louis. He rushed towards Harry. Vaguely, he heard the whistle, knew that the game was over and they had won. It was only at the back of his mind, though.

He reached Harry, touching his shoulder gently.

"Babe," he murmured, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry rolled over, onto his back and held a hand over his face. With the eye that wasn't covered, he looked at Louis, though, which was a relief.

"Are you okay?"

Biting his lip, Harry nodded. "Fuck, that hurt, Lou."

Louis gently tugged Harry's hand away from his left eye and gasped when he saw the ugly laceration on Harry's brow. It was bleeding, thick, red blood slowly running down Harry's temple and into his hair. Some of it had got into Harry's eye.

"Oh, love," Louis sighed, well aware that he couldn't lean in and kiss Harry better. All he could do was hold Harry's hand and be with him. "That looks painful."

"But he didn't make that goal, did he?" was all Harry wanted to know.

Louis smiled gently, shaking his head. "You saved it."

At that moment, a bunch of paramedics came, probably because Harry still hadn't stood up. Zayn, Liam and Niall joined them, too, other players of their team slowly crowding around them.

"Is Haz alright?" Niall asked.

"Just a laceration," a paramedic said. "Nothing too serious. We'll take care of it inside."

Liam held out a hand for Harry to help him up, and pulled him straight into a hug. "Gave us a bit of a scare there, Styles."

"I did see stars," Harry admitted.

"You saved our victory with that action," Zayn informed him, messing up Harry's curls that were barely still held back by his headband. "Legend!"

Harry grinned at them, hugging Niall then. He turned to Louis and they hesitated for a bit, knowing that they couldn't be too affectionate in public. Harry drew Louis in, and Louis turned his face against Harry's neck for just a second.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered.

"I'm good," Harry promised.

They joined the rest of the team celebrating their victory, and Louis couldn't keep his eyes off Harry's, seeing the blood dripping down his left cheek. But his eyes had looked clear and he had smiled, he was _still_ smiling now, so Louis guessed that it wasn't that bad.

Being cheered on by their fans, they rounded the pitch, waving and singing along to fan chimes. Louis grew impatient, though. He just wanted to get into the locker rooms and get Harry patched up and taken care of.

He was still bloody bleeding. Pun intended.

When they finally went inside, the stands having emptied already and their fans gone home, Louis caught up with Harry, and took his wrist. He tried not to look too intimate with Harry, but it was more than likely that he failed.

"You should go get that taken care of," Louis mumbled.

"In a sec." Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of Louis' hand. "Interviews first."

Louis rolled his eyes, but tried to concentrate on commenting the game when he was drawn aside to answer some reporter's questions. When he finally made it to the locker rooms, Harry was sitting on one of the benches, his chest bare. Two paramedics were fumbling around him, cleaning the wound on his eyebrow.

Louis got changed, looking over every two seconds. He saw Harry wincing a few times, and not sitting next to him and holding his hand was hard. Louis would make up for it later.

Harry caught his eye and smiled slightly, winking when he was finally left alone to change. He had a bandage above his left eye and the wound had already started swelling, turning blue and violet around the edges.

Louis smiled back, and he didn't need to hold Harry, or say it in words. They understood without those things.

_It's okay. Don't worry too much._

_I'll always worry. Gonna kiss it better later._

_I'll hold you to that._

With a grin, Louis turned back, pretending once again that Harry wasn't all he could see, wasn't the centre of his universe, wasn't his one and only.

One day, he wouldn't have to anymore.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time :))))


	9. Day Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt reached me anonymously again: "H and L fight, cause they were supposed to have dinner together in family, but L had to stay until late at work. He arrives home and finds H w/ their puppy/kitty tucked on his arm and their daughter (can you name her Zoe?) curled up on his chest. L takes Zoe and tucks her in her crib and then curls up on the big sofa with H aaaand I don't know, whatever you can imagine. Hope you like it :D x!"  
> So much kid!fic, so much fluff.... Haha. Lovely Anon, I hope you like what I made of your prompt! And I hope no one suffers yet from an overdose of fluff and cheesiness. ;) 
> 
> Have fun, everyone! ♥

He couldn't believe Louis wasn't coming home for dinner.

He had to stay at work late last night, okay. Harry may had made a big deal out of it, but of course he understood now. He had overreacted, had blown the whole thing completely out of proportion.

He would tell Louis as much if he just bothered coming home.

"Papa!" Zoe said from her playpen, holding up a toy for him. "Monkey!"

Harry smiled at her and turned off the cooker before he went over to take the plastic dog out of her hand. She had just turned a year, and watching her grow up was the best thing in Harry's life. Well, actually it was watching her grow up together with Louis. They shared that kind of happiness, just like they shared everything else.

"That's not a monkey, love," he told her. "That's a dog. Woof!"

"Woof," Zoe repeated, laughing at the sound. "Woof!"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, picking up other animals to practise with her. His mind wandered back to the previous day, to how it had ended in a complete mess.

He had invited their family over for an early Christmas Dinner. Just their parents, but still, that had been a fair bit of work. They had spent the night before cleaning the house. After they had put Zoe to sleep, they had made a plan over who would take care of which parts. It had taken almost two hours, but the house had looked squeaky clean afterwards. When Harry had come home from work yesterday, he had started to prepare dinner. Then he had picked up Zoe from day care. Everything had been planned out perfectly.

Ten minutes before their parents had been due, Louis had sent a message that he wouldn't make it home in time. An hour later, he had sent a message that he wouldn't make it home before midnight.

Harry had been so angry, and since he couldn't show it in front of their parents, he had just swallowed it down. All of it had piled up, making him jump at Louis the minute he had come through the door at half one.

Of course they had ended up fighting. Quietly, because they were always aware of Zoe, didn't want to wake or even scare her. But they had been fighting. Which had ended with them lying in bed, continents between them, both turning their back to each other.

It had stung a bit when they had woken up, still on opposite ends of the bed, the sheets between them cold. Usually, they always lay close and enjoyed a lazy morning cuddle before they had to get up.

This morning, however, they had both risen wordlessly, going about their own business. Louis had dressed and fed Zoe, and they may had been fighting, but he still stopped at the front door, telling her to say bye to Papa. He himself had not given Harry the usual smile, had not risen to his toes to kiss Harry and tell him to have a nice day.

Harry picked up Zoe from her playpen and sighed. It was almost eight and Louis still wasn't home. He didn't know why Louis wasn't home yet, and he certainly didn't like that Louis hadn't informed him about the reasons yet. They should have talked about it properly, shouldn't have been angry with each other. Harry should have listened to Louis. This situation was just the worst.

Harry sat Zoe down on the sofa and picked up the kitten that was sleeping in one of the arm chairs. They had adopted it only a few weeks ago, and so far, they hadn't picked a name. They had wanted Zoe to pick one, but she wasn't old enough to understand. So they kept calling it Cat, which obviously couldn't go on for much longer.

Switching on the telly, Harry lay down on the sofa, head resting on several cushions. Zoe lay on his chest, drifting into sleep, as it was way past her bedtime. Cat had curled up in the crook of Harry's arm.

Still wondering where Louis was, he fell asleep like that.

+++

Louis quietly closed the door behind himself. He had hoped that Harry would already be asleep, but he had seen from outside that the TV was on. Which probably meant that Harry had waited up for Louis.

Maybe it was better this way. Louis had wanted to avoid having to face Harry, but they couldn't go on like this forever. It was just that Louis hated fighting, and he really didn't want to argue with Harry again.

He just wanted to say sorry and then kiss Harry a little and fall asleep together. It wouldn't be that easy, though.

When he came into the living room, prepared to face another fight, he stopped in his tracks, taking in the picture in front of him. Harry lay on the sofa, curls spread over several cushions. Zoe was fast asleep on his chest, one of Harry's hands resting over her back. It took a moment before he spotted Cat curled up against Harry's side, safely tucked away between his arm and chest.

With a sigh, Louis went over and picked up their daughter as quietly as possible. She stirred, but didn't wake, so Louis kissed her head and gently rocked her in his arms while he took her upstairs. He put her in her bed, gently tucking her in and caressing her hair.

Just as quietly, he left her room again to go back downstairs. Harry was still asleep on the sofa, breathing evenly and calm. Cat lifted its head, staring at Louis curiously. Louis gestured for the pet to be silent -- as if it would understand -- and lay down next to Harry.

The moment Louis nuzzled close, Harry stirred, coming awake with a gasp.

"Sssh," Louis mumbled, placing a hand over Harry's hip. "Go back to sleep, love."

"Fuck, Lou," Harry complained with a sleep-raspy voice.

Louis prepared for Harry to get back straight to fighting. He would have liked just a moment of simplicity, a moment of warm content in Harry's arms.

"I was worried," Harry added, slinging his arm around Louis' waist. "Where have you been?"

"Just, like, wandering around," Louis admitted, resting a hand on Harry's chest. "Didn't want to come home and fight again."

Harry sighed, pressing a kiss against Louis' forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Louis mumbled. "I know how much you were looking forward to that dinner."

"It's all right. It was still nice," Harry reassured him. "And our parents weren't mad at all."

"I called your mum to apologise."

"Of course you did." Louis could feel Harry smile against his temple. "Thanks."

He closed his eyes, listening to Harry's heartbeat. He knew it wasn’t solve just like this, but right now, he didn’t have the energy to discuss it. They could still do that tomorrow. Right now, Louis just wanted to be home, right here in Harry’s arms. "Can we stay like this for a bit?"

"I'd love that," Harry agreed, shifting a bit, so their legs tangled and Louis could scoot even closer.

Cat purred quietly, their daughter was sleeping peacefully upstairs and Harry's fingers drew patterns onto Louis' back.

All was well.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! The prompt for today is: "power out ice storm" and was sent in by [witchestits](http://witchestits.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks so much for sending that one in. I'm sorry for what it turned out to be. It kinda... just happened? ^^; 
> 
> I hope you like it! ♥

It was an awkward date.

Harry had thought that he and Louis had clicked straight away -- and they had, they definitely had -- but something about this date was stiff and forced. They sat on the sofa, watching a film in silence while an ice storm was raging outside.

Harry had honestly thought "watching a film" was a code for snogging and maybe sneaky handjobs or even a blowjob, but apparently Louis had meant it when he had invited Harry over _to watch a film_. The storm outside made Harry nervous on top of it all. He didn't like storms, didn't like the premise of having to walk home later.

Louis was completely engulfed in the film, his fingers absently playing with the drawstrings of his joggers. Harry wished he'd be the one to play with those -- maybe in a little more suggestive way. Yet, here he was, sitting next to Louis, their bodies not even close to touching, even though they were all alone in the house.

They probably wouldn't even have noticed the power-out if it hadn't been for the telly. Other than that, they had not a single light on. The streetlamp across the house went out too, leaving the two of them in pitch-black darkness.

"What the fuck?" Louis muttered.

"Seems like a power-out," Harry commented, feeling a bit stupid, because that was stating the obvious.

"Maybe it's coming back on in a minute," Louis mused, shifting a little, so his thigh brushed Harry's foot.

"Hopefully." Harry glanced around the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

They both remained quiet, waiting for the power to go back on, the storm outside getting louder, harsh wind jostling the window frames. Harry wondered if he was supposed to say something, but then again, he had no idea what. Everything he could think of seemed a little misplaced.

"Maybe I should go," he finally said, getting up from the sofa.

"Don't," Louis breathed, reaching out, hand fumbling to find Harry's. He brushed Harry's thigh in the process, the feeling lingering on Harry's skin even through the fabric of his jeans. "Please don't."

Harry frowned, sitting down again, this time much closer to Louis. "Are you scared of the dark?"

"Storms," Louis admitted, fingers still curled around Harry's wrist. "They kinda freak me out really bad."

Harry smiled, placing his other hand over Louis'. "I could hold you," he offered.

That was all the permission Louis seemed to need. He dived in, wrapping his arms around Harry and nuzzling close. Harry leaned back against the sofa and held Louis close, gently stroking his back. Louis hummed quietly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry liked that turn of events. They probably wouldn't have got this far without that power-out. Now all Harry had to figure out was how to go from here. Should they talk? And what about? Should he initiate a snog? Would it be inappropriate to sneak his hands beneath Louis' jumper?

He was saved from finding an answer when Louis tilted his head and slowly started brushing his lips against Harry's neck. His fingers were sprawled over Harry's chest, so he had to feel Harry's pulse speed up, his heart tumbling in his chest as that move took him completely by surprise.

Louis swiped his tongue over Harry's pulsing vein, then closed his lips over the point and sucked gently. Harry groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Oh, yes. This was going very well.

Louis drew back, his hand sliding up Harry's chest to grip his hair and yank him closer, so that their lips touched. It was delicious, Louis' tongue meeting Harry's instantly, the wet sound of kissing all that filled the otherwise silent room.

Harry tilted his head for a better angle, and he realised that his hands were touching skin. He had shoved up Louis' jumper to his armpits, fingers exploring the smooth and warm skin of his torso. His breath hitched when Louis dropped his hand to Harry's crotch, palming him through the jeans fabric.

Gasping into Louis' mouth, Harry forgot every and all of his senses. "Louis, please," he moaned, slipping a hand beneath the waistline of Louis' joggers, touching his bum.

Louis grinned against Harry's mouth, swiping his tongue over Harry's bottom lip before biting it playfully. He unbuttoned the jeans and helped Harry shove them down to his thighs. He kept his hand above Harry's crotch, idly playing with the coarse hair leading down from Harry's navel.

Harry's eyes were glued to Louis' lips. His eyelids felt heavy, his breathing lagged and his hands held on to Louis' hips as though they were his lifeline.

Louis kissed him again, slow and drugging, then he slid from the sofa and between Harry's legs. Harry threw his head back in anticipation.

Who would have thought the night would end like this after that awkward film date? Certainly not Harry.

Louis' breath ghosted over his thighs, then he leaned in and wrapped his fingers around the base of Harry's cock, giving it a few cat-like licks. Harry struggled to stay still. With one slick move, Louis took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around Harry's cock.

Harry buried his hand in Louis' hair, biting his lip to stifle his moans. He couldn't see much; the room was way too dark. Louis' shoulders were softly moving, his head bobbing up and down. With gentle hands, Harry scraped Louis' scalp, almost screaming when Louis only took him in deeper in response.

At that moment, the telly went back on, as well as the light outside, but all Harry really took in was the picture in front him. Louis was just drawing back, only the tip of Harry's cock in his mouth and his eyes meeting Harry's.

Harry came without a warning, soft, little noises leaving his mouth, his body shaking through his orgasm.

Louis swallowed, giving Harry a few more licks before he pulled back. He breathed heavily and climbed onto Harry's lap, claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Harry immediately reached between them and into Louis' joggers, wrapping his fist around Louis' cock.

When Louis came, it was with a low moan against Harry's lips, his eyes shut and hips stuttering. Harry held him through it, only wiping his hand on Louis' joggers when he sagged against Harry.

They were both trying to catch their breath, Louis heavy on top of Harry. It was a nice feeling; Harry rather liked it.

"Did you just pretend to be scared to get laid?" he asked when he could actually think again.

Louis shrugged. "Worked, didn't it?"

"You could've had that much more easily," Harry told him.

“You were about to leave,” Louis reminded him. “I had to make a move.”

Harry snorted out a laugh. "I was ready to snog your face off the moment I walked through that door."

"How come we weren’t snogging then?" Louis chuckled.

Harry playfully hit Louis' shoulder. "Because you acted like I wasn't even in the room!"

"I was afraid I'd scare you off if I just jumped you," Louis explained, placing a kiss over the bruise he had made earlier.

"As you probably noticed, I wasn't the scared one here."

Louis lifted his head from Harry's shoulder, growling at him. "Shut up, Styles."

Harry huffed, feeling greatly satisfied, and at the same time hungry for more. He placed a hand over Louis' bum, drawing him in closer, eyes locking with Louis'. They both started grinning at the same moment.

"Make me."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading :))))


	11. Day Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was sent anonymously: "how do you feel about a fic where they're internet boyfriends (they met on tumblr maybe)? but they really can't afford to travel to see each other, so their friends (harry-liam / zayn-niall-louis (??)) plot behind their backs to give them a surprise, where they pay for harry (liam goes with him - OT5!) to harry's graduation or some important event like that "   
> I just noticed I mixed up the friendship constellations! I hope you don't mind ^^; Thanks for the prompt, it was fun to write, and I really hope you like it despite me turning some things around! Haha... ^^;;; 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Only his sister could come up with the idea of a Christmas Wedding. It was only a week until Christmas, the weather was miserable, but his sister was of the opinion that it was a perfect time to get married.

Harry sighed as he put candles on the tables. Everything was decorated in Christmas colours and soft, golden glitter that would reflect the warm light of the candles. They only had about an hour left before the reception started, but Harry and his mum had pretty much everything under control. Only a few small details and then the guests would arrive.

It was a shame that Harry would be the only single at the wedding. He could have asked Zayn or Niall, but it didn't really count, as they were invited anyway. They came alone, too, but that was different. It wasn't their family that would ask questions and silently judge them for not having a partner to take to these kinds of events.

The thing was, Harry had a partner like that. And he would actually love for him to join Harry today, would love to hold his hand and show him off to Harry's family and friends. Unfortunately, that was impossible. Louis lived across the country, basically. And since they were both in uni, neither of them could really afford the trip and take the time out of their schedules to visit each other.

Truth was, Harry had a boyfriend he had never met in person.

They had met on the internet. Louis had the funniest blog on Tumblr, and as soon as Harry had discovered it, he couldn't have helped messaging Louis. They had become friends in a matter of days, and from there it had gone further to exchanging phone numbers and texting all day to long phone calls at least twice a week.

Louis was the loveliest person Harry had ever met. He was witty and clever, kind and endearing, caring and honest. Everything about Louis was perfect, and all Harry wanted, was for them to live closer together.

Their plan was to move to London once they were done with uni, and find jobs there to afford living in a city that big. Harry couldn't wait for it -- he just knew that living with Louis would be everything and more.

"Harry, can you check up on Gemma?" his mother asked from the other side of the ball room. "Let her know that it's just an hour until the reception."

Harry nodded and went upstairs. His tuxedo was a little tight, but it showed off his bum nicely. There weren't many trousers in the world that made a bum like Harry's look very nice. Still, Louis had said it was a lovely bum when he had first seen a picture of it. Harry was sure Louis'd appreciate how it looked in these trousers. He made a mental note to take a picture later and send it to Louis.

"Gemma?" he asked when he knocked on the door. He waited a second and then walked in.

Gemma turned, already wearing a long, pale lilac dress, lace covering her shoulders and arms. Two of her friends were next to her, sipping from Champagne glasses. 

"Haz!" she exclaimed with a grin. "What are you doing up here?"

"You've got an hour left," Harry told her.

"I know that much." She rolled her eyes. "I can read the clock. Now go back downstairs. You're much more needed there."

Harry frowned, but retreated from the room, as he was told. He went back downstairs and had just crossed the reception hall, when someone called out his name.

"Harry."

His heart lurched in his chest, that voice weirdly familiar. It usually had a bit of a tinny quality to it, though, because of the phone lines.

He turned around slowly, and forgot to breathe when he saw Louis at the other end of the room, wearing a dark blue suit, hair nicely styled into a quiff. He had his hands buried in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

For a moment, time froze, and they were just looking at each other. Louis' eyes were sparkling with excitement and a small smile played around the corners of his mouth.

"Lou?" Harry asked, still not sure what he saw was real.

"Who else did you expect then?" Louis wanted to know, smile turning into a full-on grin.

Harry set off without a second thought, no hesitation as he fell into Louis' open arms, throwing his own around Louis' neck and clinging to him. It felt every way as good as Harry had always imagined, if not better. Louis' arms were tight around his waist, and although he was smaller than Harry (which Harry had already known), he felt lean enough that Harry could fold himself in his arms and against Louis' chest.

"How?" Harry breathed out, drawing back enough to look at Louis' face. "Why?"

Louis' eyes flickered to Harry's lips. Before he could speak, though, Harry felt someone slap his back, and he turned slightly to see Niall and Zayn stand behind him.

"Surprise!" Niall said with big grin. Zayn's grin was just as broad  as he put an arm around Niall's shoulders.

"You guys did this?" Harry asked, blinking at them.

"We had a bit help," Zayn admitted, gesturing past Harry.

Harry's head snapped back around and he was faced with a guy he had seen on photos before. Louis talked a lot about him.

"Liam?" Harry asked, voice slightly choked-up.

"He drove down with me," Louis explained.

"Your sister and mum helped, too," Niall added.

Harry looked back at Louis who raised a hand to touch Harry's cheek. "We'll be staying for five days. Gotta go back for Christmas."

Five days. Their friends had arranged for them to have five full days together.

Harry let go of Louis to hug both Niall and Zayn, thanking them over and over, then he turned around to hug Liam just as tightly. Liam was a little hesitant, but soon enough hugged back. Harry would make sure to take some time to get to know Liam better, too. He was Louis' best friend, after all.

"Okay, we'll leave you two alone for a minute," Zayn announced. "See you in there."

"Don't be late," Niall warned as he walked off with Liam and Zayn.

Harry breathed out, trying to calm down and take it all in. He stared at his hand when Louis reached out and tangled their fingers.

"I can't believe you're here," Harry mumbled, looking up. "I-- can I---"

Louis didn't let him form that question and leaned in to catch Harry's lips in a warm kiss. Harry's heart threatened to beat out of his chest, his whole body prickling with excitement. Louis tasted sweet and earthy, his lips moving gentle and demanding  at the same time. Harry pulled him closer.

When they parted, Louis rested his forehead against Harry's. "Thank God, you're a good kisser."

Harry laughed, pecking Louis' lips once more. "Can't wait to see whether you can hold up to all the promises you make during phone sex."

"You'd be surprised, Styles." Louis swayed them slightly, still looking into Harry's eyes.

"Come on," Harry mumbled, turning and stepping out of Louis' embrace. He kept his fingers entangled with Louis', though as he tagged him along the entrance hall. "You gotta meet my mum."

"Hey, Haz," Louis said, following without any sign of resistance.

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Your bum looks really good in those trousers, by the way."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥


	12. Day Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is a short one from [genderblinditem](http://genderblinditem.tumblr.com/): "jelly babies, canon, baby-sitting" ... I don't know what I did here, to be honest! It just kinda happened! I hope you like it, love :) ♥ 
> 
> Have fun!

"Please Harry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I really don't know who else to call and I know you're off tomorrow, so it's not really a problem, is it?"

"No worries, Louise," Harry said, frowning a little. "We'd love to look after Lux. Any time, you know that."

"I just know that you and Louis don't have much time off, and probably would love to have some time to yourselves," she pointed out, sounding guilty.

Harry glanced sown where Louis' head was resting in his lap. They had the telly on, just enjoying an evening in and catching up on The X Factor. "We don't mind, really. And we put her to bed a million times at least, Louise. Nothing we can't handle."

"Okay." Lou sighed. "You're saving me, guys. I'll be there in twenty, okay?"

"Cool," Harry chirped and hung up.

"You're ridiculous for calling her Louise all the time," Louis commented quietly.

Harry put his mobile aside and went back to patting Louis' hair. "There's only one Lou for me."

Louis acknowledged the comment with a rub of his cheek against Harry's thigh. They stayed like that, watching telly in comfortable silence between them, until the door bell rang and Louis lifted his head to let Harry get up.

"Thanks so much, Harry," Lou said again when she came in, letting go of Lux' hand when she ran off to the living room. She handed Harry a pink bag and hugged him. "I'll pick her up tomorrow before noon."

"Take your time," Harry told her, patting her back.

With another "Thank you!" she rushed out the door, and Harry locked it behind her before he went back to the living room. Louis had sat up on the sofa, and Lux was sitting next to him, holding up a toy car. Louis took it and inspected it carefully.

"What is it, then?" he wanted to know.

"Rudolf," Lux answered excitedly. "He's red!"

"Like the reindeer's nose," Louis agreed. "Perfect name choice."

Lux beamed at him, and Harry felt himself being drawn in by the way Louis smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Am I not being greeted properly, then?" Harry asked, mock-offended.

"Uncle Harry!" Lux yelled, hopping off the sofa to run to Harry and hug him. "Helloooo!"

Harry held her close, pretending to squeeze her really hard. "That's my favourite girl."

"Can we swim in the pool again?" she asked immediately.

"We don't have a pool here, love," Harry explained. "The pool's at our house."

"This is not your house?" Lux frowned.

"This is our flat." Harry looked up at Louis watching them fondly. "Also, it's way too cold for a swim in the pool."

Lux blinked, eyes fixed on Harry's face. "Why?"

"Because it's December," Louis chimed in. "It's cold outside, don't you think?"

"Yes," Lux agreed.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Harry started to sing, earning a grin from Louis.

"So how about we make dinner and then play a bit with your toys?" Louis suggested.

"I have all my cars!" Lux announced excitedly, following them into the kitchen. "We can play race, and accident. You can have the ambulance. It's super loud!"

Harry snorted as he got a pan out of a cupboard. They'd both go to bed with a headache tonight, that much was clear.

"You can show them to me while Uncle Harry makes dinner." Louis helped her sit down on one of the chairs and then sat down next to her.

While Lux got all of the cars out of her bag, Harry listened on to the conversation she had with Louis. She explained every car in detail and Louis asked questions, making her talk more. She had had problems forming proper sentences a while ago, but making her talk a lot and using correct and simple speech when talking to her, had already helped making her improve. By now, she was on the same level as other kids her age.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw them huddled together, inspecting a black toy car very closely. Their voices had dropped to whispers and Louis glanced at him, winking briefly.

"Can you lay the table, please?" Harry asked when the pasta was almost done.

Louis got up and took the plates out of the cupboard next to the cooker, hipchecking Harry with a grin. Harry grinned back and leaned in to Louis for a quick kiss. They let Lux lay the table, Louis only correcting the cutlery that was laid out wrong when she wasn't watching.

Harry filled their plates before he sat down, only noticing then that Lux was frowning at her plate, looking very displeased. She had her hands in her lap, pouting full-on.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked.

"I don't want that."

"What?" Louis tilted his head, frowning in confusion. "You love Uncle Harry's pasta."

"No," she protested, shoving the plate away.

Harry picked up her fork and shoved the plate back in front of her. "At least try it first."

"I don't want that!"

"You have to eat something for dinner," Louis argued. He pressed his knee to Harry's under the table. They usually never had any problems with Lux. Making a fuss about dinner was very unlike her. "You'll like it. Uncle Harry's pasta is the best."

"I want Jelly Babies," Lux announced.

"Jelly Babies?" Harry and Louis asked in unison.

"Now," she demanded, pouting.

Harry looked at Louis, both unsure how to handle the situation. Then Louis leaned in, crossing his arms on the table. "You're not having Jelly Babies for dinner, love."

Lux' expression turned dark. "But I want them!"

"You can have some after dinner," Harry allowed. "But you have to eat your pasta first."

Louis nodded. "If you really don't like the pasta, we can make you cheese on toast. You have to eat something proper for dinner, Lux."

She tried staring them down. Harry swallowed thickly, holding her gaze. Then she took her fork with a pout and started eating her pasta.

Later, when they had brought her to bed, Harry dropped onto the sofa next to Louis, toy cars spread all over the carpet. She had acted out a few more times after dinner. "I bet Louise was just tired of having to put up with her crazy moods today."

Louis laughed. "Could be," he agreed, scooting closer to cuddle up to Harry.

"We did well, though, didn't we?" Harry mumbled into Louis' hair.

"I guess it's good practise for when we'll have our own."

Butterflies briefly fluttered up in his stomach, the thought of raising children with Louis more than exciting. "We'll be great parents."

Louis smiled against Harry's neck. "As long as we'll always have Jelly Babies, yes."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time :)))


	13. Day Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes with a warning: break-up, and angst. But, like... post break-up? 
> 
> The prompt I received for this was: "Harry and Louis have broken up because hiding their relationship was too difficult for them. Marrying a woman and finding happiness that way just seemed so much easier. They are still friends, but they never really got over each other. It's too late for them, though, because Louis is married and has a daughter."  
> I kinda kept it very vague. But I hope you still like it, lovely anon :) 
> 
> Enjoy the read ^_^

When they had still been together, they had often gone for aimless drives like this.

The sun had just risen and coloured both sky and water in shades of orange, purple and pink. The ocean sparkled, as if someone had sprinkled it with diamonds that were only visible at a time like this.

They sat on a rock at the shore, the car parked a few miles away; but not too far for them to reach it in time to go back to London.

Harry turned his head and looked at Louis. The wind had messed up his hair that was for once, not covered by one of his beanies or baseball caps. He wore dark shaded glasses and simple jeans and a lilac jumper. It looked familiar, and Harry thought that maybe one day, years ago, that jumper had been his.

There had been a time when telling apart what was his and what was Louis' had been impossible. A time where they had shared everything.

Louis glanced at him for a moment and grinned slightly. “What?”

“I just thought that it’s pretty unfair you look so happy.” Harry looked at the ocean again and breathed in the salty air.

“I don’t really look different.”

“You do”, Harry said. “When we came here before, you never looked like that.”

Louis shrugged. “That’s because you always made me worry so much.”

Harry threw him an indignant glance. “Don’t make it look like I am the troublemaker here. After all, I didn’t get the shotgun wedding.”

Louis fell silent to that and kept watching the sea.

When they had still been together, they had often sat here, watching the ocean together, talking about unnecessary stuff. Teasing each other had always been a part of it. Harry couldn't think of a single moment they had had a serious conversation.

Teasing, sarcasm, making fun of each other -- they had never been serious, it had always been a game.

But, Harry thought, he had never realised that to him, the game had meant so much more. He had never realised that, after all, for him it had been true love.

“You love her, don’t you?”

Louis just nodded, while the wind blew up and moved Harry’s hair, tugged a few strands out of his tail.

"I got everything I ever wanted," Louis murmured after a moment. "I'm married, I got a beautiful, little baby daughter. I've got a family, Haz."

Harry stared into the pale morning sun, his eyes hurting a little, making him blink. "It happened all so fast."

"That's how it goes when you fall in love," Louis said. His skin looked golden. "It just kinda happens. You know how it is."

Harry did. Falling in love with Louis had been a whirlwind of emotions, a rush of laughter and excitement and never ending happiness. Had Harry known how fragile it had really been, he hadn't ever been so light-hearted about it.

There was nothing to add, nothing to say. It couldn’t be undone; Harry had lost Louis, and he had never had a chance to fight it.

Louis hadn’t left him any.

“It’s better like this”, Louis murmured then. “It’s better, if we just stay friends, Harry.”

For a moment, Harry thought about asking “better than what”, but he kept it to himself and just nodded instead. It was better than hiding, better than being afraid of being caught, better than lying to the world.

But was it better than the feeling of Louis holding him, better than the feeling of their lips finding each other, better than everything they could have been?

When they had still been together, they had never talked about it. And now that they weren’t together anymore, there was no point in talking about it.

Louis reached out his hand and gently put it over Harry’s. They both kept watching the waves breaking at the shore, listened to the steady sound, while the sun rose higher and warmed up their skin.

Harry turned his hand under Louis', until their palms touched. They laced their fingers and loosely kept their hands between them while they kept watching the sunrise in silence.

It felt good, how nicely Louis' hand fitted his, Harry thought. If he had realised that earlier, maybe they'd have done it a bit more often.

Holding hands now, they were probably making up for all the times they had missed it.

When they had still been together.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


	14. Day Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Raquel](http://turnoffthelightsturnontheshow.tumblr.com/) sent in today's prompt: "Harry is pregnant and cooking breakfast and narrating what he's doing to the baby & Louis watches on fondly and then ends with Louis coming up behind him, kiss on the cheek, hand on belly & a whispered "what's for breakfast?" "  
>  My first ever time writing Mpreg. I guess it's not my thing, but giving it a try in a 1k ficlet was okay :) I hope you like it, love ♥
> 
> have fun you guys!

Louis slowly came awake, blinking against the morning sun. The light warmed up his skin, making every movement languid and slow. He yawned and reached out to find the sheets beside him empty.

Frowning, he rolled over, into the middle of the huge bed, curling up. Maybe he should just go back to sleep, just another hour or so. When he blinked an eye open to check the time, he saw that it was almost ten, though.

That was too late in the morning to spend his time alone in bed.

Also, he wanted to know why his husband wasn't next to him in bed anymore. It was his duty to lie beside Louis and wait for him to wake up. Instead, he had abandoned Louis, leaving him to wake up alone and in a cold bed.

He went to the kitchen and stopped briefly when he heard Harry talk.

"Just a dash of milk," Harry said quietly. "That makes them fluffy and soft."

Frowning, Louis approached the door, leaning against the doorframe and watching Harry, who had his back turned to him. He wore only boxer shorts and a worn-out t-shirt, his hair tied up in a messy bun atop of his head. Louis crossed his arms and kept listening to Harry quietly talking.

"Add salt and pepper, just a pinch of each," Harry went on, stretching up to grab both from the shelf above the cooker. His t-shirt shifted with the movement, exposing some of the skin of his lower back.

Louis smiled, watching Harry add the ingredients to what he assumed were eggs in a bowl, then putting them back to the shelf. The sunlight caught in his hair, making the dark strands look golden and red.

"And we add a bit of sugar, too, but won't tell Papa," Harry said. Louis could hear the smile in his voice, even though he couldn't see it.

A fond smile spread on Louis' face. He realised now that Harry wasn't talking to himself but to the baby in his belly. And was already including it in his plotting against Louis. He wouldn't eat a single bite of those scrambled eggs.

"Now where's the pan again?" Harry mumbled, opening a few cupboard doors before he found the one he was looking for. "I would prefer butter, too," he answered to a question no one had asked.

Louis grinned, because that whole conversation was probably just in Harry's head.

"But oil is a lot healthier." Harry sighed quietly. "Gotta keep it healthy for you, love."

Harry put his hand over his belly when he let oil into the pan, humming quietly. Louis felt his fingers itch to reach out and do the same. He was so lovely, so very lovely and adorable. Louis had no idea how he managed to live with him, how he managed to keep his head each time Harry so much as smiled in his direction.

It had got worse with the pregnancy. Harry literally glowed -- his smiles had got so much wider, his eyes sparkled that tiny bit brighter, and he was always in a soft mood. Cuddly, Louis added in an afterthought.

"Should we wake Papa up?" Harry mused, still patting his belly as he stirred the eggs in the pan. "Will you let him feel you move today?"

Louis slowly moved towards Harry. He knew he should make Harry aware of his presence. Giving him a scare was probably not a good idea, what with Harry being pregnant. So he gently came up behind Harry and ran his fingertips over Harry's back.

Harry only slightly jumped, before he relaxed and immediately leaned into the touch. Louis pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's shoulder as he wound his arms around his middle, placing his hands over Harry's on his belly.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked quietly.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," Harry answered, shovelling the eggs around in the pan.

"I want bacon," Louis demanded softly, eying the eggs in the pan suspiciously.

"That's greasy and unhealthy," Harry argued.

Louis squeezed him gently. "But there's sugar in those eggs."

"You're not supposed to eavesdrop on me talking to our baby." Harry barked out a laugh. "And there's always a pinch of sugar in the scrambled eggs I make. You've been eating them for years."

"I can't believe I got deceived like that," Louis huffed.

"It just adds to the taste," Harry explained.

They stayed quiet after that, Louis' cheek resting against Harry's shoulder, his fingers idly playing with Harry's. The eggs slowly cooked in the pan, their smell reminded Louis that he was really hungry.

"I wish I could have private conversations, plotting against you with our baby before it's even born," Louis pointed out then.

Harry laughed gently, freeing his hand to take the pan from the cooker. "You can have those."

"With that baby being in your belly, I doubt that."

Turning to him, Harry reached out to pull Louis close. "I promise I won't eavesdrop."

"You totally would," Louis argued. "But I don't think we'll ever get around to put it to the test."

Harry kissed him softly, lips warm and a little greasy from stealing a small bite out of the pan. His skin was warm, his already very round belly pressing against Louis. It was a nice feeling, knowing that Harry's glow was for him, only for Louis.

"Maybe for the next kid," Harry whispered against Louis' lips.

Louis grinned, completely in love with how Harry always thought ahead.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading :))) ♥


	15. Day Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm only one behind. Almost caught up! Thank you guys for being so patient with me :) 
> 
> Today's prompt came anonymously again: "Heya, that advent thing is such a lovely idea! I thought of, maybe, an au where louis has to work at christmas (in toys' r us obvsly :P) Harry meets him while he's searching for a present for Gemma (he's not that good with presents and he likes to tease his sister) or Lux.. and they end up spending christmas together :) maybe harry convinces louis' boss, they sneak out or he just stays at toys r us and they have a good time theeere."  
> Somehow, I focused on the first part most... I hope that's okay. This was a very lovely prompt to write, Thanks so very much for sending it in :) I don't often write them actually meeting each other for the first time! 
> 
> Enjoy the read ♥

It was the 23rd of December and Louis was bored to death.

He had thought the shop would be packed with costumers, everyone trying to find last minute gifts. It seemed, though, that not everyone was like him. Apparently, people these days bought presents way ahead of Christmas, being organised and whatnot.

Or they simply bought presents online -- which was probably more likely.

He was just about to distract himself by resorting the key chains by colour instead of size when a boy walked in. He was tall and wore a long, navy blue coat. His dark, curly hair was held back by a headband and his cheeks were rosy, his lips a nice shade of pink.

"Hello," he said distractedly, already scanning the shop with his eyes.

He went for the baby section, and Louis followed him curiously. That boy did look like he was looking for a present, desperately so. And Louis would be damned if he didn't help out a desperate boy. Especially if he was that pretty.

He had to be clever about this, though. So Louis stayed behind, rearranging stuffed toys in a box while throwing glances at the boy looking at Polly Pockets. The boy moved on to the Barbie section and Louis followed, pretending to tidy up the shop.

While the very pretty boy with lovely curly hair looked at board games, Louis deemed that it was his time to shine. He stopped in front of the keyboard that was on display for kids to try and explore all functions of and slowly started to play _Look After You_ by The Fray, not getting a single note wrong, concentrating fiercely on leaving an impression.

When he finished, he opened his eyes again and looked over, just to see the pretty boy watching him. Louis pretended to be embarrassed, like he hadn't thought there was anyone listening.

"That was really nice," the pretty boy said.

"Thank you," Louis answered. "I didn't know I had a listener."

The boy approached him, glancing at the name tag on Louis' red shirt. "You should always have listeners, Louis."

If he only knew that that was basically the only song Louis could play. Well, he never had to know, right? "That's very flattering, um...?"

"Harry." The boy smiled. "I'm Harry."

"I take it you're doing some last minute shopping for Christmas presents, Harry?" Louis asked, grinning.

"Um, yeas," Harry admitted, looking around. "I still don't have a present for my sister."

"Hm," Louis made, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What does she like, then?"

"Rainbow colours? Glitter? Unicorns?" Harry shrugged. "Nail polish."

Laughing, Louis turned around. "Sounds cute."

"She is," Harry agreed. "Her hair is lilac, and her nails a different colour every week. She's the coolest person I know."

"How old is she?" Louis wanted to know, leading Harry to a section with ponies in ridiculous colours and glitter all over. They came with special nail polish for the girls buying them.

"Twenty-six," Harry answered.

Louis stopped, turning to Harry. "What?"

"Um..." Harry shrugged.

"You're looking for a gift for your twenty-six year old sister at Toys'R'Us?" Louis gaped at him.

Harry looked a bit sheepish, biting his lip. "She's not as grown-up as it seems."

Louis laughed, couldn't help it. "In that case, you should get her one of these."

Harry inspected the pink and purple ponies with glittery mane, grinning when he grabbed one. "This," he said, "is perfect."

"Should I wrap it as a present?" Louis asked.

"Can you do that?"

"Totally." Louis took the little box and went back to the counter. "And it even comes with an extra nail polish. So I guess you've got it all covered."

Harry watched him wrap the present, leaning against the counter. "That's the last one. Got all my presents for Christmas together now."

Louis glanced up to smile at him. "I hope you were as creative for the rest of your family, too."

"If not more," Harry commented, handing Louis the money. "Hey, listen. Would you like to, like, grab a bite?"

"That's a nice idea, and I'm flattered being asked out by a really lovely boy," Louis replied, smirking. "But I'm afraid I can't just leave work."

Harry blinked, accepting the change Louis handed him. "Oh."

Grinning, Louis leaned over the counter. "Oh, indeed."

"I could bring you some food?" Harry offered instead of giving up. "Basically no one is still around, and you must be bored and hungry."

"You know what? I'd like that." Something warm spread from his chest through his body when Harry's face lit up at those words. "My shift lasts another three hours, and if you really don't have any better plans, I would love for you to keep me company."

Harry beamed at him and Louis noticed that he had dimples pressing deep dents into those rosy cheeks. He was so, so lovely. Louis wanted to keep Harry forever.

"Okay. I'll quickly head out and get us some food." He grabbed his bag off the counter and turned. At the door, he waved at Louis once more, looking impossibly endearing.

Louis wasn't sure Harry would come back. There was no reason for him to spend his evening entertaining a stranger at a Toys'R'Us shop, obviously. He certainly had better things to do. Perhaps he had just wanted to be nice , or he was flirty by nature.

Flirty people often turned out to be unreliable. Louis frowned at that thought, remembering Harry's really lovely smiling face. Hm.

"Everything good out here?" his boss asked, checking in from his office.

"It's quiet," Louis confirmed.

"Good. I'll be in the back, taking care of some paperwork."

Louis watched him shut the door again, and turned back around, eyes glued to the entrance. Occasionally, someone strolled by, but other than that, nothing happened. No trance of Harry coming back.

He should have known.

With a sigh, Louis started to sort the key chains anew, trying to figure out a good colour scheme.

"Sorry, sorry! There was a huge queue at the falafel shop, but I didn't want to get anything else, because they make these really healthy ones at that shop, and, like, I wouldn't want to get something cheap or disgusting when I have a kind of date with a really pretty boy."

Louis looked up, seeing Harry coming back in, holding out a white plastic bag for him. He smiled again and Louis found himself smiling back, even before he said, "Mc Donald's would've been fine with me."

"Gross," Harry commented, shaking his head.

Something set of in Louis' chest again, spreading like golden honey, thick and heavy in his veins. Harry's eyes were sparkling and he kept on drawing out his sentences, but for some odd reason, Louis found that endearing too.

Maybe this posh hipster cupcake boy would be the best present Louis got this Christmas.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :))) ♥


	16. Day Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today is from my lovely sweetheart [Laura](http://tiedlikeships.tumblr.com): " i would love some kind of future fic with harry and louis married and with kids possibly and with them not having had much time for eachother lately? so a tiny bit angsty? could be an au or canon :)"  
> It turned out to kinda pick up Day 4 again, so it's semi-canon. I hope that's fine :)) I'm not sure about the angst, guess it's not really there... But I hope you like it, love!!! ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Louis picked a single red rose, examining it carefully before he went to the counter. The lady behind it smiled at him, asking if it's a present and whether he would like decorations with it. Louis decided he would like that, yes. Or rather, he thought that Harry would appreciate it.

"Someone just stopped by to buy a single red rose, too," she blabbered away while adding some greens to the rose. "And he asked for me to include clips over there." She pointed at a bowls with colourful clips, each one a different fruit. "I thought it was a cute idea. Would you like that, too?"

Louis immediately spotted a banana. "Yeah, definitely." He picked it out of the bowl and handed it to the lady. "This one, please."

After paying, he left the shop with a single red rose, decorated with a banana clip. He felt a little nervous -- it had been a while since he had last gone on an actual date. After marrying Harry and becoming a parent, dates hadn't been very high on Louis' list of priorities.

It had taken a bit of time for him to realise that he was neglecting Harry. They were both ridiculously busy with their jobs, working hard for money they didn't really need and to provide Lynn and Nathan with too much luxury they didn't really need, either.

Sometimes, all it took was taking a step back to acknowledge that in between  working, red carpets, flights to America and regular family business, they easily overlook the things that were most important. Which was them.

Of course, it wasn't just the two of them anymore. They were a family of four now, and neither of them would ever forget about their children. Yet, sometimes they needed a bit of time to themselves. Just the two of them. Harry and Louis quality time. Louis had every intention to remind Harry of that, to make up for all the weeks they hadn't had enough time for each other lately.

He had called Zayn to ask him to take the kids for the night. By now, he should have picked them up already. Louis would go over with Harry tomorrow after breakfast, so they could spend the rest of the weekend as a family. 

Arriving at their flat, Louis fumbled out the key from his pocket. Harry had spent the past few weeks sleeping here because it was closer to the studios he was working at. Louis had spent most of his nights either at their house or out of the country.

It definitely couldn't go on like this. They had to sleep in one bed together again, and they needed to properly live with their kids. These past weeks had been insane, and if anything, they had reminded Louis of how much he valued his husband, his family.

He opened the door to an dark, empty flat. Frowning, he walked in, finding the living room cold. His gaze landed on a framed picture of them, Nathan on Harry's lap, still a baby, and Lynn standing next to Louis, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Harry was supposed to be here. He had needed the silence to finish up his songs. Had that been a lie? Why was Harry not here when he had told Louis so?

He got out his mobile to call Harry, but saw that he had a text from Zayn from about fifteen minutes ago. He opened that one first, and his breath got caught in his throat.

_No one's at the house. You said 7, didn't you?_

How was there no one at the house? Louis had left just thirty minutes ago, leaving the kids with the promise that Zayn would pick them up in ten minutes.  _Where_ were his children? Panic crawled up his throat, making it tight, and he turned on his heels to rush back to the house.

At that moment, his mobile rang, flashing Harry's ID. Louis picked up with a harsh, "Where the fuck are you?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you!" Harry shot back.

Louis stopped. "What?"

"You said you're at the house," Harry complained. "And you're not."

"Wait. Where are you?" Louis frowned deeper now, locking the door behind himself.

"At the house, obviously." Harry sounded upset. "I thought you're always home by seven?"

"I got home earlier today," Louis said, his nerves settling.

"But where are you?"

Louis smiled to himself. "At the flat."

"At the..." Harry made a surprised noise. "For me?"

"For you," Louis agreed. "So why are you at the house?"

"For you," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Where are the kids?" Louis asked, trying to tie all loose ends together.

"I brought them over to Niall," Harry explained. "He offered to take them for the night."

Louis laughed drily. That explained why Zayn had found an empty house when he had come to pick up the kids.

"Stay there, baby," Louis just said. "I'll be home in a few."

+++

Harry opened the door when Louis got out of the car. Despite the cold, he didn't wear a jacket over his t-shirt and was barefoot. He came outside, meeting Louis halfway by throwing his arms around Louis' neck.

"I missed you," Harry mumbled, nuzzling close.

Louis exhaled, winding his arms around Harry's middle. "Yeah. Missed you too, love."

"We took a wrong turn somewhere." Harry swayed them lightly. "And when I realised I got kinda scared."

"It's alright," Louis reassured him, kissing Harry's temple. "We got this."

Nodding, Harry sighed slightly. "We do."

"Come on, let's go in," Louis said, moving without letting go of Harry. "I could need a tea."

Inside, Harry closed the door and took Louis' hand when they made their way into the kitchen. Louis tangled their fingers, placing a kiss over Harry's knuckles before he sat down. He then remembered the rose he still had in his other hand.

"I got you this," he said, holding it out for Harry.

Harry smiled and took it, then gestured to the kitchen counter where a single red rose with a banana clip stood in a vase. "I think we really had the exact same idea for how this evening should go."

They apparently had. It was a great reassurance to know that Harry wouldn't just let their love slip away like that, either. That he noticed when something was wrong, and that he wanted to work on it as much as Louis did.

Neither of them would ever give up on what they had, Louis thought, watching Harry add his rose to the other one. They looked almost identical.

"Wait," Louis gasped, pointing at the roses. "Why did you pick a banana for me, too?"

Harry chuckled, turning his head to Louis. "The rose is for you. I just wanted a banana clip."  His grin widened. "Now I have two!"

Louis decided that Harry deserved a severe tickling before he pressed Harry against the fridge to kiss him.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting :))))) ♥


	17. Day Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a warning for today's one: mild character death involving a baby. Angst, too, if you don't like angst. 
> 
> The prompt for today is from [Nuria](http://feathersndarrows.tumblr.com/): "not sure if this will count as a character death but oh well, you can use the idea anyway changing some things maybe? both louis and harry work at a hospital, midwife!louis and paramedic!harry. hm, a kid is really sick when he is born and eventually dies. louis gets really emotional and harry tries to comfort him. i'd love it if they had a child, too!?"   
> Huh, this was a bit difficult. I couldn't really find a way to get any bit of happiness in there? :/ But I hope you like it, love! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry gently reached into the crib, running a single finger over Zoe's arm. She was sleeping peacefully, puffing little breaths and snuffling cutely every now and then. Harry rested his finger against her palm and smiled slightly when she curled her fingers around the digit.

If he were given the time, he'd spend all of it watching his daughter sleep forever. She looked so soft and lovely, lips shaped in a perfect heart form, lashes long and thick, her blond hair curling on top of her head. She was simply beautiful.

And safe. Like this, she was safe from any harm, safe from all the bad in the world. Harry never wanted her to be sad, or scared, or anything other than happy.

He knew that there was no way he could shield her from it, though. They would just have to do their best to protect her as best as they could.

He didn't move when he heard the front door and quiet steps on the stairs, announcing that Louis was home. Instead, Harry stayed exactly where he was, watching Zoe smack her lips in her sleep.

The door quietly opened and Louis slid into the room, coming up beside Harry. He didn't say a word, just watched their daughter, his weigh coming to rest heavily against Harry. With his free arm, Harry pulled him even closer, let Louis nuzzle against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while; Harry couldn't tell how long. It was just what they both needed -- a bit of time to wind down, holding on to each other, holding each other, being reminded by each other that they were okay.

"She's got your hands," Harry murmured into the silence. "The shape of her fingers, and her nails? They look like yours."

Louis turned his face, burying it against Harry's neck. "He died."

Harry had thought so, but hearing it, having it confirmed, made his heart sink to his stomach. There hadn't been many chances to begin with, the baby boy's little body way too weak to battle the devastating illness he had been born with. But they had all been hoping.

As a midwife, Louis had been present during the birth of the boy, had seen his mother struggle with the pain and labour. As a nurse, Harry had been present for the first examination of the boy, and when they had found out that something was wrong with him. He had looked bony and small, way too thin for a newborn.

They had both been present when the doctors had told the parents.

"He fought," Louis murmured into the crook of Harry's neck. "He fought his battle, and I wish he'd won."

Pressing a kiss to Louis' temple, Harry nodded. "I'd hoped so too."

"Lorraine cried so hard," Louis went on, turning to Harry fully to wind his arms around Harry's middle. "Like it was tearing her up from inside. And Luke just sat next to her, holding her hand, staring blankly at the floor."

Harry could only imagine how painful it must have been for the parents. "Could they be with him, at least?"

Louis nodded. "They held his tiny hand. Just like you're holding Zoe's right now. But he didn't grab back. His skin was so cold, and he didn't react at all. And I was there, watching them, and felt to guilty."

"Lou, none of that is---"

"I thought how lucky we are," Louis whispered. "How lucky we are, that Zoe is healthy, and growing up. We got to witness her making her first steps just a few weeks ago. Her speech is coming along just fine. She smiles so prettily, and gets easily excited. We're so lucky, Haz."

They were. And Harry understood why that made Louis feel guilty, especially when he had to witness a couple having their child torn away from them. Harry wasn't sure they'd ever be strong enough to get through something like that.

"It's okay, Lou," he said softly, swaying them slightly. "No one would resent you for that."

"I don't think I'll ever forget this day," Louis sighed, moving his head so he could look at Zoe again.

Harry gently pulled his finger from her grip and put his hand to the small of Louis' back. "Come on, love. Let's have a bath to calm down a bit, yeah?"

Louis nodded, letting Harry lead him out of the room. He stood in the bathroom, oddly quiet, and watched Harry prepare the bath. He let Harry undress him, his eyes flickering up to look at Harry's face every now and then. Harry made sure to look back each and every time.

"Relax," Harry murmured when he slid into the tub behind Louis, pulling Louis' back against his chest. Louis literally melted into Harry's arms. "Try to forget about it for a minute."

Louis hummed, tilting his head back to rest it against Harry's shoulder. Their fingers tangled over Louis' stomach, a tight hold binding them together, making it hard for Harry to tell where he ended and Louis began.

He let Louis stay like that for a while, gently kissing his cheek and neck, humming quietly to keep Louis relaxed. It seemed to work as Louis fell asleep like that, body pliant and lax in Harry's arms.

As careful as possible, Harry lifted him out of the bath and carried him over to their bedroom. The fact that Louis didn't wake up once, not even when Harry towelled his body dry or dressed him in his boxer shorts, spoke volumes of how exhausted Louis really was.

After he had cleaned the bathroom quickly and changed into a t-shirt and shorts himself, Harry joined Louis in their bed and pulled him close. He switched off the light and caressed Louis' hair gently. Louis' breathing was quiet and even, his fingers loosely curled into the fabric of Harry's shirt.

Harry lay awake like that until the light of the morning sun slowly illuminated the room, thoughts running in circles on his restless mind.

\---


	18. Day Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today came anonymously, and simply stated: "hl on a beach vacation/honeymoon and being very loved plots of fluff xoxoxo" ... fluff, fluff, fluff! It turned out with no plots, whatsoever! I hope you like it, lovely anon! ♥
> 
> Warning: This one's not beta'ed. 
> 
> Enjoy the read :)

Louis woke up to the gentle sound of waves in the distance. He slowly blinked awake, smacking his lips a few times, trying to remove the curls sticking to his mouth. He was plastered to Harry's back, the sheets pooling around their knees, and Harry's bum pressed against Louis' crotch.

For a while, Louis stayed like that, his fingertips idly caressing Harry's chest, feeling him slowly coming awake. He sighed in his sleep, made some cute, little noises that got Louis smiling even more. Harry moved his hand a little to catch Louis', intertwining their fingers. Louis could not only hear but also feel it when their rings slid together.

"Good morning, love," he whispered into Harry's hair. "Sleep well?"

"Hm," Harry answered, making himself even smaller. "You?"

"Quite alright, yeah," Louis agreed. "It's a bit hot here."

"Sorry." Louis could hear the smirk in Harry's voice.

He pinched Harry's stomach where he could reach and nuzzled his nose against the back of Harry's neck. "Maybe we should go for a swim?"

Harry nuzzled into his pillow. "Just lie with me for a little longer."

"Don't you dare falling back asleep," Louis warned. "I'm not gonna spend my honeymoon watching you sleep."

"We only arrived yesterday and stayed awake until after midnight to fight the jetlag, Lou," Harry reminded him. "I don't  think we spent a lot of time sleeping yet."

Louis bent his head to reach Harry's shoulder and kiss it. "Sleep is overrated. We should have sex instead."

"Bugger off," Harry squealed through a laugh, squirming in Louis' arms. "We're still filthy and sticky from last night. I want a shower and breakfast first."

Lifting his weigh a little, Louis let Harry turn around, so he lay on his back. He spread his legs a little and Louis slid in between them, comfortably resting on Harry's chest. "I think we could arrange that."

"Fruits," Harry murmured, running his fingers through Louis' hair. "I want fruits."

Louis lifted his upper body up to press a quick, closed-mouthed kiss to Harry's lips, then he reached out for the telephone on the bedside table. He pressed the button for reception and tried to hold his balance with one arm, while Harry started drawing patterns on his chest.

"Should we take a shower before breakfast?" Harry asked after Louis had hung up and plopped down onto Harry again.

"I'd prefer a swim in the pool," Louis pointed out, looking at the balcony doors.  They had rented a luxury suite with a balcony big enough to hold a pool, overlooking the ocean. It was a shame they hadn't made use of it yet.

"You gotta shower off last night first, though," Harry argued.

"Is this why everyone warned me of marriage?" Louis propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Harry's face. "Nagging, nagging, nagging."

Harry smiled, his fingertips tracing Louis' spine. "The best is yet to come."

With a smile, Louis rolled off Harry and left the bed, holding a hand out for him. "Come on. I wanna swim with you."

Harry took his hand, letting Louis pull him out of bed. He pressed his naked body to Louis' back, walking them over to the bathroom, kissing Louis' neck in the process. Louis giggled, holding Harry's arms tight around his own waist.

"Hm," Louis hummed when the spray hit his back. "Maybe a shower wasn't a bad idea."

Harry grinned, running his hands over Louis' body, rubbing soap all over it to remove all traces of the past night. "Told you so."

Louis hissed when Harry's fingers slid over his bum and then between his legs, cleaning him up there. "You gotta warn a man, Styles."

"My man," Harry immediately corrected. "And that's Tomlinson for you."

Louis laughed, reaching up to pull Harry down into a kiss. That sounded more than beautiful. His heart still skipped a few beats when he thought about it. "I love you, you know?"

"Guess you mentioned it a few times before," Harry replied. "I love you too. A lot."

With one slick move, Louis wound his leg around Harry's hip. He put his hands onto Harry's shoulder, and it was all the hints Harry needed to lift him up. Louis slung his legs around Harry's waist, arms tight around his neck to hold on.

"You're an overgrown baby," Harry commented, but his tone was laced with fondness. "Or a koala."

"Carry me back to bed," Louis demanded. "We can have a swim later."

Harry chuckled, hands squeezing Louis' bum playfully, but he did move back to the bedroom. Just when he had lowered Louis onto the bed, someone knocked on the door.

"No," Louis protested, holding on to Harry. "Keep going."

"That's my fruits," Harry argued, detaching himself from Louis. "Sorry, love, but nothing's more important than my fruits."

Louis burst into a fit of laughter, shaking his head. "At least put something on. You're married now, so there's no reason to impress anyone but me with that cock."

Harry snorted, but grabbed a pair of boxer shorts from the ground and put it on. Louis heard him open the door and talk to the waiter who was serving their breakfast. The voices got closer, and before Louis could react, the waiter was in the bedroom, pushing a trolley with food in.

"Fuck's sake, Harold!" Louis cursed. He grabbed the sheets to cover himself -- or at least the important bits.

"Thank you," Harry said politely, smiling and tipping the waiter. "Have a lovely day."

The waiter's face was flushed and a mumbled his thanks in return before he fled the suite.

"You're impossible," Louis complained once he was gone, and sat up on the bed.

"What? I like to show off," Harry replied, taking the plate with a selection of fresh fruits. He grinned at Louis, obviously very happy with himself, and came back over to the bed.

Who was Louis to argue?

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading ♥


	19. Day Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is a long one, and comes from [Sara](http://floumingoharry.tumblr.com/): "For what Louis remembers he and his mother were the very best friends till middle school. Then something changed, maybe it was the fact that his mother changed partner every few months,how sometimes she was careless and how she layed too much responsability on Louis forcing him to grow up prematurely. That led them to fight over every little thing, he and his mother were simply incompatible so he decides to leave and go to his father’s. His father, not wanting to take care of Louis, plots with his mother to send him on a boarding school. Louis feels betrayed by both of them, but he can’t leave on the street, so after a last fight and the decision to not speak to his parents for the rest of his life, he goes to boarding school. In a very strict and competitive environment, Louis meets Harry, his room-mate and probably his saviour, and falls in love with the quirky, curly locked lad with a passion of knock-knock jokes.  
> They fall in love, but soon their love is not enough, so they decide to run away.  
> (the relationship with the mother and boarding schools is slightly but very slightly inspired by “I killed my mother”)" 
> 
> That was a very long prompt, and I guess I couldn't really do it any justice with my 1k word limit! Dear Sara, I hope you still like it! :) ♥ 
> 
> Disclaimer: The families described in this are neither Harry's nor Louis' real families. I couldn't paint them in such a bad light, so I decided to make up OCs here. :) 
> 
> Have fun!

"What if we ran away?"

Harry looked up from his book, his hand stopping its motions. He had been caressing Louis' back, reading some for his test in English lit the next day. Louis made a displeased noise for Harry to carry on with the caressing, and nuzzled closer, his head comfortably resting on Harry's chest.

"Run away?" Harry repeated.

"Like," Louis mused, thumb carefully brushing over Harry's hip. "For Christmas."

"What about your family?" Harry wanted to know, sitting up a little. Louis could imagine that Harry probably looked very confused right now. "Aren't you going home?"

He wouldn't. If Harry didn't go with him, Louis would run away alone. But he wouldn't go back to that house. Where his mother, stepfather and his two stepsisters would pretend they're the perfect family, acting like Louis was the black sheep no one loved.

He still hoped that it was an act. After all, he and his mother had been so close once. After the divorce from his father, his mother had heavily relied on Louis. He had helped her with the household and had worked part-time after school to help financially, as well. His mother had always appreciated it, had always told him how proud she was to have him, and that he was her best friend.

Something had changed. Louis couldn't even pinpoint what it had been, but something had changed and ever since then, his mother had been cold towards him. Even before she had met Peter and his two perfect daughters.

It had been a mistake to think his father would rescue him. Louis had run from home, with just a rucksack and the clothes he had been wearing, hoping that he could live with his father. When he had been there for only one night, his father had called his mum, and together they had decided that it would be best to send Louis to a boarding school.

He had resented them, had hated them with every fibre of his body, had dreaded being in the dorm, and having to share a room with a stranger. That had been until Harry had come into the room.

Maybe it had been love at first sight.

Sweet, sixteen-year-old Harry with kind, green eyes and pretty lips and the most angelic curls on earth. It had taken one smile and a soft "Hi" to convince Louis that maybe, just maybe, there was something good in it for him.

And there had been plenty good.

He had fallen in love with the boy, had become grateful that fate had led him here so he had met Harry. Harry was bright and cheerful and positive, and Harry understood Louis. He didn't need a lot of words to know what was going on in Louis' mind. He just understood.

Just like he did now. He looked at Louis, caressed Louis' cheek and smiled softly before leaning in to gently kiss Louis' forehead.

"You don't have to go back there."

Louis breathed out in relief, nodding quietly.

"But, Lou," Harry added, concern colouring his voice. "We can't ran away."

Louis blinked at him, feeling his cheeks go pale. "But, where---"

"How do you  imagine that to work? Where are you gonna stay?"

"I thought, like, a hostel, maybe?" Louis said, shifting away and shrugging his shoulders.

"Can you even afford that?" Harry asked, putting his book away and sitting up, too.

"I saved up some money." Louis crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. He glanced over at his own bed that he hadn't used in months. He didn't want to have to use it now, but he also didn't want to stay in Harry's, if Harry didn't get what this meant to Louis.

"But is it enough to last you almost two weeks?" Harry sounded sceptical, the look on his face concerned.

"Listen, Harry, if you don't wanna do this with me--"

"I never said that," Harry protested, reaching out to touch Louis' thigh. "I told you you didn't have to go back to your family, if you don't want to."

"What about yours?" Louis asked, slowly opening up again. He spread his legs a little to let Harry slide closer to him. "Do you want to go home to see your family?"

Louis actually knew the answer to that. Harry had been banned to boarding school, just like Louis had been. His family had wanted an easy way to get rid of him, his father way too busy with work, and his mother way too busy with herself. They had never really wanted kids, and they hadn't left out a single opportunity to let Harry know that he had been a mistake.

"Why would I want to spend Christmas with them?" Harry asked. "I kinda just assumed that I didn't have any other choice."

"We do," Louis said quietly, gently putting his hand on top of Harry's. "We don't have to go back. I don't wanna spend Christmas without you, Haz."

Harry smiled, bending his head down to rest his cheek on their hands. "Let me take care of this."

+++

Louis stared at the house in front of him, his hand cold in Harry's, his nose running and his shoulders feeling heavy. His coat was drained from the cold December rain.

"What is this?"

"It's my parents' summer bungalow," Harry explained, tagging Louis along to the front door. He bent down and pulled a key from under the mat. "It's never used during the winter months. No one will suspect we're here."

Louis stared at Harry's face while he unlocked the door, opening it for them to go in. "You're really wonderful, you know?"

Harry turned to him with a smile, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Make yourself at home while I quickly go turn on the heater."

Louis watched him leave the room and got out of his coat, before he went over to drop their bags next to the big sofa. He let himself fall onto it with his face down, groaning when he spread out his tired limbs, pushing off his shoes. A moment later, he felt Harry crawl over his feet before he lowered his weight onto Louis' back, snuggling up to him.

"How about a nap first?" Harry asked.

"I'd like that," Louis murmured, turning over so he could snuggle up to Harry.

It was like a dream. He'd get to stay here with harry for the next to weeks, and no one would disturb them. Neither of them would have to think of their families -- it was just the two of them.

"I think this is already the best Christmas I ever had," Louis admitted against Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled, spreading a woolen blanket over their bodies. "It's not even Christmas yet."

"Oh yes, Harry," Louis argued, closing his eyes. "You made Christmas come early for me."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! ♥
> 
> If you would like to, come say hello on [ Tumblr](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com) :)  
> Also, there is a rebloggable masterpost [ here](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/post/104082572851/25-days-of-christmas), if you'd like to spread the word about this . Thank you! ♥


End file.
